


Ветер не тревожит лавры

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Friendship, M/M, Psychological Drama, Thriller, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Можно забыть прошлое, можно от него сбежать на край земли. Но это не значит, что прошлое не догонит и там.





	1. Этюд в серо-синих тонах

Название: Ветер не тревожит лавры  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 11 июня 2016

***************************

Иногда жизнь течет медленно и размеренно, ее движение спокойно и предсказуемо. Порой от этого, даже в так называемом «тихом счастье», бывает скучно. Порой сердце съедают тоска и безысходность, и хочется вырваться из порочного круга устоявшегося бытия. И чудеса иногда случаются – жизнь делает внезапно крутой поворот, и вот все уже не такое, каким было раньше…

Ликуй, маленький человек, потерянный в огромном мире! Твои желания были услышаны где-то там, где склоняются к уху бога ангелы, сообщая о молитвах смертных, а может, там, где прядут нити судьбы три старухи-мойры, неподвластные ни людям, ни богам. 

Но горе тебе, если корабль твоей жизни повернул не к благополучной гавани, а несется на всех парусах на прибрежные скалы: тебе этот корабль уже не остановить. 

Трудно спать днем. Еще труднее спать, когда день длится с 17 мая по 21 июля. А в Киркенесе было именно так. В четырех сотнях километров к северу от полярного круга по-другому и быть не могло. 

Жалюзи более чем хорошо справлялись со своей задачей, но спать все равно не получалось. Он чувствовал этот проклятый свет спиной. Затылком. Всем своим телом!

\- Господь Всемогущий, за что… 

Стон ушел куда-то в подушку. Господь не спешил отвечать. Неудивительно, впрочем: если Отец небесный кому-либо из своих чад когда-нибудь и отвечает, то уж точно не такому добровольному сироте, как он, давным-давно отвернувшемуся от Него и единственно по привычке, впитанной с детства, поминающему, не веря, божье имя. Зачем, почему – кто знает. В жизни так много нелогичного.

Попытки устроиться удобнее и заснуть ничего не дали. Кажется, пора возобновить прием успокоительного, иначе бессонница добьет его измученный пониженным давлением организм окончательно. Только обморока где-нибудь вдали от домов ему не хватало…

Часы мерно отстукивали последние минуты третьего часа ночи. Худшей идеей было бы сейчас встать и пойти пить кофе, но именно это он, не выдержав, и сделал. Какая разница, если все равно не можешь спать? По крайней мере, сладкий кофе со сливками хоть немного примиряет с действительностью.

Желание проверить почту пришло спонтанно. Планшет даже не лежал рядом. Он просто… Пожалуй, просто вдруг вспомнил, что давно, месяца полтора, не проверял почтовый ящик. Тот, что электронный. Не то чтобы это было важно – там все равно должно быть пусто, ему никто не пишет. Но вот убедиться, что там действительно пусто – это было важно. 

Тонкие бледные пальцы торопливо заскользили по экрану, снимая блокировку и открывая простенькую базовую программу. Сделав глоток кофе и отставив на стол кружку, Стефан поднял воспаленные от недосыпа глаза к потолку и несколько раз моргнул, потом опустил взгляд на экран, где неторопливый мобильный интернет уже должен был подгрузить программу…

В затылке резко стало очень легко и холодно, как при предобморочном состоянии. Во входящих было письмо, адресат которого… Стефан судорожно сглотнул и быстро, словно поле с адресом могло его ошпарить или укусить, открыл послание. 

Этюд в серо-синих тонах

Заснеженные горы вдалеке   
придавлены к земле собственной тяжестью,   
лес мертв и молчалив,   
весь мир безмолвствует,   
белый и пушистый снег укрыл все вокруг…  
Кнут Гамсун, Мария Гамсун  
«По заросшим тропинкам. Под сенью золотого дождя»

Ржаво-оранжевый луч солнца, попав в зазор между шторами, упал на лицо, и Кетиль Сигурдссон, поморщившись во сне, перевернулся на другой бок, спиной к окну. Пролежав так с минуту, он открыл глаза. В подернутой румянцем полосе света медленно и плавно кружили отсвечивающие серебром пылинки. Воздух в комнате был неприятно-прохладным, глазам от недосыпа было сухо и колко, и все, чего ему хотелось в этот момент – это смежить веки и поспать еще, натянув одеяло повыше и спрятав под ним замерзший кончик носа. 

Вместо этого Кетиль, вздохнув, вслепую нашарил на соседней подушке телефон и, прищурившись, посмотрел на время. У него было еще чуть больше двадцати минут законного сна. Этого казалось до обидного мало. Отложив телефон, он прикрыл глаза и попытался хоть немного подремать. Несколько минут спустя, показавшихся беспокойному сознанию целой вечностью, телефон был найден вновь, блокировка снята, а палец сонного норвежца нетвердо заскользил по экрану, выбирая нужные иконки. 

Пробежав без особого интереса взглядом по новостным заголовкам, Кетиль счел, что, пожалуй, чтение достаточно его растормошило, и он готов встать. Отключив будильник – все равно до него оставалось буквально минут пять – он откинул одеяло и рывком встал. 

Босые ноги тут же пробрало холодом. Поежившись, Кетиль накинул на плечи поверх пижамной куртки толстый банный халат, а потом подошел к окну и распахнул плотные узорчатые шторы. Без них спать было невозможно – над Киркенесом, городом с трехтысячным населением, устроившимся в рукаве фьорда Варангер, что в самой северной области Норвегии, фюльке Финнмарк, стояло незаходящее солнце полярного дня. 

\- А между тем, дорогие радиослушатели, на часах уже 6:00, - дружелюбно, без той раздражающей бодрости, с какой обычно говорят ведущие самых ранних программ, зато с отчетливым финским акцентом, заговорил диктор, когда Кетиль поймал нужную волну на приемнике, - а это значит, что самое время для прогноза погоды.

Закипающий чайник начал шуметь. Кетиль, намазывавший маслом хлеб, на мгновение отвлекся, чтобы сделать радио погромче. 

\- Сегодня 20 июня, вторник. Нас ожидает теплый денек. Температура воздуха составит +14 градусов Цельсия. Переменная облачность. Ветер юго-западный…

«Если на выходные будет такая же хорошая погода, можно будет выбраться куда-нибудь на природу», - подумалось Кетилю, пока он варил кофе. – «А можно вообще позвать Стефана и съездить на день-другой в Россию…»

Россия, огромная, непонятная, а для кое-кого и пугающая, для жителей Киркенеса была близким соседом – каких-то 8 километров, и вот уже граница. Несложно добраться, дешево делать покупки или, к примеру, стричься в парикмахерской. Даже виза с некоторых пор не нужна. А русский многие учили как второй язык в школе. Неплохой вариант для короткой поездки. 

Да, определенно стоит предложить Стефану махнуть туда. Кетиль невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как его эмоциональный друг в дороге, прилипнув к окну, буквально открывал рот от восхищения, любуясь северными видами. 

Стефан к такой природе был непривычным – он приехал в Норвегию из Румынии. Кетиль понятия не имел, почему. Сам Стефан как-то раз обмолвился, что в Румынии очень плохо с рабочими местами, и особенно трудно человеку с такой специальностью, как искусствоведение. Дескать, в музее платили мало, а мотаться по городам гидом он устал, вот и подался искать счастья в других землях. 

Версию эту Кетиль принимал без нареканий, тем более что Стефан признавался в давнем интересу к Норвегии и любви к ее культуре и природе. Вот только его не покидало ощущение, что Стефан что-то недоговаривает. В Норвегии полно мест, где такой молодой обаятельный человек с искусствоведческим образованием, как Стефан Ионеску, мог бы устроиться, и в куда более комфортных условиях, чем может предложить затерянный среди бескрайних лесов холодного и сурового Финнмарк Киркенес. Стефан мог бы работать по специальности, а то и заниматься научной деятельностью при каком-нибудь университете, а он работает в маленьком книжном магазине простым продавцом. Что могло лишить всех амбиций перспективного специалиста, прекрасно говорящего по-английски и по-немецки, знающего латынь и греческий, и гнать его с Балкан до самой норвежско-российской границы?..

Стефан об этом не говорил. Кетиль уважал его право, но это было… Не обидно, но странно. А еще немного горько было осознавать, что, несмотря на то, что они крепко сдружились за три года знакомства, Стефан не доверяет ему. Точнее, доверяет, но не во всем. Впрочем, это не Стефана вина – просто для некоторых вещей трехлетних отношений явно мало. Может быть, однажды друг расскажет. А пока – поездка в Россию на выходных и, может быть, партия в бильярд в баре в субботу вечером. 

За планированием выходных завтрак прошел быстро. Поленившись вымыть посуду сразу, Кетиль сгрузил ее в раковину и, наскоро собравшись, отправился на работу. 

Идя по дороге, он еще издалека заметил долговязую фигуру в легкой красно-черной спортивной куртке. Фигура, бегущая в его сторону, помахала ему рукой. Кетиль вздохнул: сейчас на его голову прольется просто зашкаливающее количество оптимизма и энтузиазма. Как, впрочем, и всегда.

\- Кетиль, доброе утро! – радостно улыбаясь, поздоровался Хенрик Хансен, его сосед.

\- Ага, привет, - буркнул Сигурдссон и, не останавливаясь, пошел дальше.

Такая неприветливость могла смутить и даже обидеть кого угодно, но только не Хенрика: начисто проигнорировав холодный тон, с которым с ним поздоровались, ну, или сделав вид, что ничего такого он не услышал, он в пару прыжков догнал соседа и пошел с ним в ногу. 

\- На работу идешь? – дружелюбно поинтересовался он, чуть ли не наполовину расстегивая куртку.

\- Ты сам знаешь, что да, - фыркнул Кетиль, - и все равно каждое утро со вторника по субботу у меня это спрашиваешь. 

\- Я, скажем так, компенсирую то, что аналогичный вопрос никогда не задаешь мне ты, - подмигнул Хансен.

\- Я и так знаю, что ты каждое утро ходишь на пробежку, зачем мне об этом спрашивать? – закатил глаза Кетиль.

\- Просто так, - с добродушием мудрого волшебника из сказки объяснил Хенрик. – Как делают все соседи и друзья. 

\- Во-первых, - тяжело вздохнув, напомнил Кетиль, - мы с тобой не друзья, а просто бывшие одноклассники. А во-вторых, меньше всего твои потуги напоминают попытки подружиться. Скорее уж большое желание начать встречаться.

\- Заметь, не я это сказал, - довольно оскалился Хансен.

\- Если продолжишь ходить по улице в расстегнутой куртке, то подхватишь воспаление легких и еще долго не сможешь ничего говорить, - проворчал Кетиль, покосившись на него.

\- Кетиль, мне так жарко, - пожаловался Хенрик. – Но если ты беспокоишься, я ради тебя потерплю.

\- Да мне как-то плевать… - пожал плечами Сигурдссон, останавливаясь у дверей книжного магазина, до которого они за разговором успели дойти.

Хенрик его тихий ответ, похоже, не расслышал, потому что куртку он все-таки застегнул, а потом с надеждой воззрился на Кетиля, ищущего в сумке ключи:  
\- Тебе помочь?

\- Нет.

\- Уверен? Я мог бы, ну… - Хансен явно плохо представлял, чем он может пригодиться в книжном магазине. – На складе там, если что-то нужно перенести…

Связка ключей наконец-то нашлась, и Кетиль, сжав в пальцах нужный, требовательно посмотрел на соседа:  
\- Хенрик. Иди домой. Тебе, это… Душ нужно принять.

\- Что, сильно пахнет? – смутился Хансен.

Кетиль, поджав губы, мелко кивнул пару раз.

\- Ох, прости. Ну, тогда до вечера?.. – с надеждой уточнил он.

\- Да, да… - желая только одного – отвязаться от настойчивого внимания – отозвался Кетиль, отворачиваясь к двери. 

Там, к его удивлению, уже висела табличка «Открыто». Магазинчик «Оксеншерна букс», вопреки обыкновению, открывать ему не пришлось. Неужели сегодня Стеф пришел раньше? Чудеса. Кетиль толкнул дверь.

\- Доброе утро, Стефан, - войдя, поздоровался он с коллегой и другом. – Не думал, что ты придешь так рано. Да еще во вторник, после выходных-то. 

\- Мне не спалось, - пожаловался лежащий в кресле с книжкой Стефан. Кетилю подумалось, что Ионеску мог бы и не уточнять, синяки под глазами все говорят за него. – И доброе утро. 

\- Давно ты пришел? – снимая куртку, поинтересовался Кетиль.

\- Хм… - румын озадаченно посмотрел на висящие на стене часы, потом на книгу в руках.

\- Ладно, не говори, если сам не помнишь, - добродушно махнул рукой Кетиль и убрал куртку в расположенный в нише шкафчик, где уже висело темно-лиловое пальто Стефана. – Ты хоть завтракал?

\- Неа, - качнул головой Ионеску. – Только кофе попил.

\- Ну, молодец, - вздохнул Кетиль, присаживаясь на высокий, похожий на барный, стул у кассы. – До обеда хоть доживешь, или пирог закажем?

\- Доживу, - мрачно усмехнулся Стефан и снова посмотрел на книгу: - Я дочитаю главу, ладно?

\- Конечно, - разрешил Кетиль. – Я пока найду, где мы вчера остановились.

Стефан, получив согласие, снова уткнулся в книгу. Кетиль, выудив из-под прилавка папку с надписью «Инвентаризация», достал бланки с наименованиями и принялся их листать, отыскивая те, которые они оставили на прошлой неделе «на потом». 

Такую инвентаризацию они обычно делали раз в полгода, обычно подгадывая к приеду Бервальда Оксеншерны, хозяина магазина. Тот, вообще-то, был шведом, в Швеции и проводил большую часть времени, лишь иногда выборочно заезжая в какой-нибудь из своих заграничных магазинов. В этот раз вот, похоже, выбрал север Норвегии, с заездом в Киркенес. 

Кетилю, в общем-то, было без разницы, приедет хозяин или не приедет. Функции управляющего исполнял он, и эти наезды ничего не меняли. А Стефан вот Оксеншерны почему-то побаивался. Хотя, почему «почему-то»… Владелец сети книжных магазинов все время держался с такой суровой миной и строгим взглядом, что не по себе становилось даже очень флегматичным и невпечатлительным личностям, что уж там говорить о ранимом и эмоциональном Ионеску.

Кстати, о нем. Кетиль взглянул на румына. Тот выглядел вроде бы как обычно – немного экзотичная, но очень идущая ему одежда, причудливые кольца на пальцах, которые ему не лень было перед сном каждый раз снимать, а утром надевать, до блеска начищенные сапоги… Да и бледным и тонким он был всегда. И не спалось ему тоже часто… Вот только что-то было все равно не так. Кетиль чувствовал. Как сказал бы тот же Хенрик: «Печенкой чувствую!» 

Это чувство ощущалось, правда, не там. Оно концентрировалось где-то за ушами, такое тянущее, то ли холодящее, то ли обжигающее… Дискомфортное, одним словом. Нечто похожее с ним происходило, когда при прочтении книги или просмотре фильма буквально щемило сердце от страха за героя или сопереживания. 

\- Стеф, - позвал он Ионеску.

\- А? – вздрогнув, встрепенулся тот. – Я… Я почти. Сейчас дочитаю, - пообещал он, но тут же передумал: - Нет, потом. Давай работать.

\- Ну, как скажешь, - хмыкнул Кетиль. – Я вообще хотел спросить, все ли в порядке.

\- Давление шалит, - ответил Стефан так, будто признался в чем-то постыдном. 

\- О… - понимающе качнул головой Кетиль. 

\- Да, - подтвердил Стефан и, взяв часть бланков, отправился к нужному стеллажу. 

Кетиль, сверившись с документами, занялся другим стеллажом. 

В зале было тихо. Работа шла споро. По крайней мере, у него самого. Стефан мыслями пребывал явно где-то далеко не здесь – то ли в недочитанной книге, то ли дома, в постели. Обычно разговорчивый даже в столь болезненном состоянии, сегодня он был на диво немногословен. 

\- Слушай, Стеф, - не выдержав, обратился к другу Кетиль, - тебе, может, домой пойти? Как бы ты не слег больной на всю неделю.

\- Да нет, я могу… - Стефан опустил взгляд на бумаги и тихо выругался.

\- Что? – спросил Кетиль.

Стефан, смяв в тонких пальцах одну из бумаг, с досадой бросил ее в мусорное ведро.

\- Перепутал листок с пометками с бланком, - пояснил он после паузы.

\- На бланке рисовал что ли? – припомнив привычку Стефана калякать на полях, терпеливо уточнил Кетиль.

\- Ага, - вздохнул Ионеску и, наклонившись, выудил только что выброшенный лист. – Сейчас перепишу. 

\- Переписывай, а потом пойдешь, - решил Кетиль. – Оксеншерна сегодня точно не приедет, а мне твое здоровье важнее бумажек.

Стефан, как раз выпрямившийся с комком бумаги в руке, вскинул голову и долго на него смотрел, а потом, опустив взгляд, пробормотал:  
\- Спасибо.

\- Пожалуйста.

Кетиль не стал уточнять, за что тот благодарит. Очевидно же, что за многое и сразу. Иногда Стефан до трогательного сентиментальный. 

Приступ сентиментальности на этот раз, похоже, был очень долгим: когда Стефан навел порядок в бланках и выбросил лишние, уже одевшись было, он вдруг прошел между стеллажей и, осторожно обняв Кетиля со спины, уложил голову ему на плечо.

\- Минутка нежности? – слабо улыбнулся Кетиль.

Вообще-то чужие прикосновения ему не нравились. Да и когда подходят близко, тоже. Но не прикосновения Стефана. Стефан искренне, без всяких задних мыслей, тянулся за теплом, и честно дарил тепло в ответ. Его касания были всегда такими невинными и светлыми, что Кетилю иногда думалось, что его друг не от мира сего – не могут люди быть такими… А Стефан был.

\- Минутка нежности, - подтвердил он, и глянцевая черная обложка книги, которую держал в руках Кетиль, блекло отразила его большие, необычного оттенка глаза. 

\- Запишись к врачу обязательно, ладно? – попросил Кетиль. – В последнее время сам не свой с этим давлением.

\- Все… будет в порядке, - не то пообещал, не то отмахнулся Стефан и обнял его крепче. – Знаешь, мне очень повезло, что у меня есть такой друг, как ты.

\- Мне с тобой тоже повезло, - улыбнулся Кетиль. То-самое-чувство за ушами появилось снова. Было в этом взаимном признании что-то трепетное и как будто болезненное. Как… Как в каком-нибудь романе. Бывает же такое в жизни…

\- Ну, мне пора, - встрепенулся Стефан. – Всего тебе хорошего.

\- И тебе, - пожелал Кетиль в ответ.

Ионеску оторвался от него и, помахав рукой, быстро скрылся из виду.

\- Я ушел! – крикнул он, и в следующее мгновение звякнул колокольчик на двери – Стефан вышел из магазина.

\- Пока… - пробормотал Кетиль уже скорее сам себе, чем Стефану. 

Несмотря на то, что милая сцена уже кончилась, какая-то струна в душе не спешила расслабляться и все еще была натянутой, почти звенела. Не оставляло чувство, что он что-то забыл.

Озарение пришло только спустя какое-то время, при взгляде на одну из обложек, нового бестселлера «Завтра будет лучше».

Завтра!

Он забыл сказать Стефану: «До завтра». Выход за рамки привычного ритуала навевал тревожные, совершенно необоснованные мысли. Такие абстрактные, пустые, не имеющие зримой формы страха или даже простого опасения, но беспокоящие от этого не меньше. 

Иррациональную тревогу подогревало осознание еще одного факта: Стефан ему «До завтра» тоже не сказал.


	2. Дом, который покинул Стеф

Удивительное дело: где некоторые народы видели в ночи и мраке зло и опасность, древние греки видели начало и рождение. Древнейшие, доолимпийские божества были порождениями Ночи. Взять, к примеру, крылатую Немесиду, несущую Божественное возмездие на колеснице, запряженной грифонами, или сестер ее эриний, крылатых демониц со змеями в волосах и бичами в руках, неутомимых и непреклонных защитниц справедливости и порядка… 

Древний грек знал, что «слишком» - это несправедливо, щелчки кнутов в руках богинь всегда звучали где-то на грани его сознания, отсекая от границы дозволенного гордыню, чрезмерное богатство, слишком сильную власть, чересчур высокие познания о том, о чем не следует… Потомки этого грека, создавшие государство, познавшие рабство и неравенство, отказали эриниям в месте на земле, и справедливость была изгнана в подземный мир – туда, где закон не торжествует, но исполняются наказания. 

Фридрих Шиллер живописно изобразил эту отложенную справедливость:   
Словно ропот моря в час тревожный,  
Словно плач потока, что стеснен,  
Там звучит протяжный, безнадежный,  
Болью вымученный стон.  
Мукой лица исказились,  
В их глазницах нет очей. Разверстый рот  
Изрыгает брань, мольбы, угрозы.  
С ужасом глядят они сквозь слезы  
В черный Стикс, в пучину страшных вод.

Что оставалось жертвам несправедливости, этим трепетным птицам, которым сильные мира сего сворачивали головы, подрезали крылья, запирали их в клетках – кого в простой железной, кого в изящной золотой, но не менее тесной? Только ждать, прижавшись к прутьям клети, и надеяться, что расплата настигнет мучителя – пусть уже и не рано, но неотвратимо.

Восточные учения, а потом и новая религия лишили богов жертв. Их храмы рушились, и никто их не восстанавливал. Первым исчез Пан, хозяин лесов и рощ, и долго носились над землей рев, уханье и стоны, с шумом раскачивались верхушки деревьев, а птицы камнем падали в море. Боги умирали, забытые, обнищавшие, бездомные, лишенные пищи. 

На смерть Пана, по крайней мере, обратили внимание. Змееволосые эринии, веками запертые под землей, исчезли без единого признака. Справедливость умерла, а мир и не заметил.

Руки тряслись, и пальцы попадали не по тем буквам. Что запрос написан с ошибками, Стефан заметил уже после того, как дешевенький планшет честно, но очень медленно принялся загружать страницу. Сейчас поисковик сообщит, что он, возможно, искал нечто другое, результаты поиска будут не теми, что ему нужны, все придется начинать заново… И все это медленно, слишком медленно!

\- Ну, дава-а-ай же! – простонал он, тряся планшет.

Можно было, конечно, просто остановить загрузку и исправить запрос, но тогда программа вообще зависнет на неопределенный срок, а это – последнее, что ему нужно.

\- Ну, рухлядь, грузись! – прошипел он уже по-румынски. – Быстрее!

В глазах потемнело, и он, отложив планшет, опустил голову на стол. От бессилия хотелось выть, но даже на это не было сил. Билет, ему просто нужен билет, который он оплатит наличными на месте. Из аэропорта Хейбуктмоен, что близ Киркенеса, до Осло, ну, или до любого другого крупного города, где он сможет на время затеряться, а потом уехать куда-нибудь на поезде или автобусе. Это же просто… Так почему ему это дается так тяжело?

В груди колыхнулась робкая надежда, и Стефан, превозмогая слабость, приподнялся и взглянул на экран. На том уже была блокировка, и он, нервно выдохнув, выпрямился и с раздражением провел пальцем по экрану. 

…По крайней мере, на этот раз его запрос был автоматически расшифрован правильно. Вздохнув и мысленно сосчитав до пяти, Стефан стал изучать предложения.

Легко выбирать рейс в один конец, когда тебе все равно, куда лететь. Сложно найти подходящий, когда тебе нужно улететь как можно скорее, а денег не сказать чтобы много. 

Цена билета на самолет в час ночи в четверг выглядела достаточно приемлемой, но… Стефан вспомнил письмо. Там тоже был четверг, прямой рейс, три часа ночи… Нет, слишком близкие вылеты. Опасно близкие. 

А если рейс на завтра?

Стефан с тоской посмотрел на стоимость билета на семь утра среды. Если переложить часть одежды в ручную кладь и взять в багаж воду и что-нибудь типа печенья, проспать весь полет… Пожалуй, можно будет сэкономить на месте на еде и ночлеге. Найти маршрут подешевле, сразу купить билет на самое раннее, насколько возможно, время, пусть даже и на последние деньги… 

Взгляд невольно упал на руки. Сейчас было надето только одно кольцо. Одно оно стоило больше всех колец, что он носил, вместе взятых. Больше, чем те теплые вещи, что он купил, только-только приехав в Норвегию. Это кольцо, даже с вычетом барыша скупщика, могло разом решить целый ряд проблем… Вот только оно, словно в насмешку, не снималось. 

Стефан торопливо убрал руки под стол. Неважно. Не снимается… Ну и пусть. Можно сказать, его и нет… Хочется думать, что нет, но глаза каждый раз убеждают в обратном. Значит, просто не надо на него смотреть. Остальные кольца он продаст, если понадобится. Главное сейчас – это…

Стефан поднялся и, сняв со стены небольшую, им же нарисованную акварель в толстой рамке, уложил ее изображением вниз и осторожно открепил заднюю стенку. Набирая номер, убрал картонку в сторону. 

\- Доброе утро, - ответил он на приветствие оператора, когда закончился режим ожидания. – Мне нужен билет на рейс Киркенес-Осло, среда, 7.00. Паспортные данные? Да, секунду…

Слежавшиеся под прессом рамки странички паспорта едва слышно хрустнули, отлипая друг от друга. 

\- Пожалуйста. Можете записывать. Имя: Влад Ксанти…

Когда билет был забронирован, Стефан вспомнил, что Кетиль говорил что-то о бильярде в субботу… К горлу подступил большой, словно острый кусок кремния, ком.

«Прости, Кетиль…»

Он ведь даже рассказать другу все не может. Точнее, может, но… Нет, опасно. Для них обоих. 

Стефан обвел беспомощным взглядом кухню. 

Как же это так выходит? Правда не имеет никакого смысла, потому что ложь подкрепляется деньгами. Законы не защищают, потому что сильные мира сего поворачивают их в ту сторону, в какую захотят. И даже доверие, простое, мать его, доверие нельзя проявить, потому что оно принесет только несчастья!

\- Ты же не будешь просто смотреть, да, Кет?.. – голос дрогнул. 

Положение стрелок на часах приносило буквально физические страдания. Он или идет сейчас на работу и делает вид, будто ничего необычного не происходит, или звонит сейчас Кетилю и врет еще больше, буквально закутываясь в ложь, как гусеница в кокон, чтобы ночью выпорхнуть из него бабочкой. Сожалеющей и помнящей бабочкой, у которой на самом деле нет права на память о прошлом и сожаления. Безысходно-парадоксально. 

Право слово, лучше б он привык ко лжи. Он-то, дурак, просто привык лгать, а это угрызений совести не исключало. 

Он ведь даже не может попрощаться с Кетилем, это вызовет вопросы. А к вопросам он не готов. Но в то же время уйти молча он тоже не способен. Так, может, хоть увидеться с ним? В последний раз.

Опрокинув в себя две таблетки успокоительного и полстакана воды, Стефан стал переодеваться для работы. От приема таблеток на пустой желудок подташнивало. Он не обращал внимания – на душе было куда более тошно. 

Дом, который покинул Стеф.

Всё не то, чем кажется, и не наоборот.

Конфуций

Кетиль в шестой за последние полчаса раз взглянул на часы. Те все также исправно демонстрировали, что до одиннадцати остались считанные минуты. 

«Нет, это уже просто ни в какие ворота…» - недовольно подумал он и посмотрел на экран телефона.

Ни о звонках, ни о сообщениях никаких уведомлений не было. 

«Стеф, где тебя носит?..»

Опаздывал Ионеску часто. Вчерашний его ранний приход был редким исключением, только подтверждающим правило. Правда, то же самое правило предусматривало, что Стефан, едва оторвав голову от подушки и осознав, что он проспал, тут же пришлет Кетилю сообщение. Иногда он еще мог звонить прямо на бегу, и тогда Сигурдссон, слушая сбивчивые объяснения друга, прерываемые заполошными попытками глотнуть воздуха, заверял, что он, конечно, все понимает, и мягко напоминал, что молча бежать будет гораздо легче. 

Сегодня же от Стефана не было никаких вестей. Вкупе со странностями вчерашнего дня это внушало беспокойство. Особенно учитывая, что опаздывать на целых три часа Ионеску себе раньше никогда не позволял, несмотря на всю свою любовь поваляться с утра в постели. 

Кетиль успел послать ему уже два сообщения, но ответа до сих пор не было.

«Так, попытка достучаться номер три»

Долгая очередь длинных гудков была ему ответом. И мало ему было нервов – еще и звякнул колокольчик, и в магазин зашел Хенрик Хансен.

«Хоть не Оксеншерна…» - мрачно подумал Сигурдссон, представив, как бы ему сейчас пришлось выкручиваться, чтобы прикрыть Стефа от неизбежного гнева владельца магазина. 

\- Привет, - улыбнулся Хенрик, подходя к прилавку. – Классная сегодня погода, да?

\- Хенрик, мне не до этого, - не отнимая трубки от уха, процедил он.

\- Ладно, ладно, - подняв ладони в примирительном жесте, Хансен отступил к книжному стеллажу и уставился на полку с книжными новинками.

В трубке все так же мерно шли гудки. Кетиль сжал губы. 

Хенрик, чуть повернувшись с праздным видом на каблуках, украдкой посмотрел на него. Длинные гудки резко оборвались, и в ухо стрельнуло противным звуковым сигналом «абонент вне зоны доступа». Кетиль с досадой отключил связь, не дожидаясь объяснений оператора, но тут же вновь набрал номер Стефа. Несколько мгновений он напряженно вслушивался в тишину, а потом снова раздался отвратительный сигнал. 

\- Не берут трубку? – негромко уточнил Хенрик.

\- Стефан не отвечает, - выдохнул Кетиль, подняв на Хансена глаза, и тут же устыдился тех ноток отчаяния, что сквозили у него в голосе. 

\- Это на него не похоже, - качнул головой Хенрик. – Вы обычно все время вместе. Что? – смутился он под суровым взглядом Сигурдссона. – Я просто сказал.

Кетиль нервно поправил волосы. Хенрик Хансен со старших классов школы таскался за ним, как привязанный, со своей любовью. Кет признавал возможность однополых отношений, но… Хенрик, шумный, беспечный кутила с шилом в заднице, определенно не был тем, с кем бы ему хотелось иметь отношения. Неловкие попытки Хансена сблизиться только раздражали. Находиться рядом с ним на расстоянии меньше двух-трех метров было уже некомфортно – это смущало, и сильно. Еще более, до крайней неловкости, смущающими были откровения и просьбы к Хенрику. Но непонятное, связанное со Стефаном, переворачивало все вверх дном.

\- Я волнуюсь… Нет, я боюсь за Стефа, - признался он Хансену, не особенно надеясь на понимание. – Он еще и вне зоны доступа теперь. 

\- А вдруг ему стало плохо? – неожиданно разделил его беспокойство Хенрик. – Давно ты с ним не разговаривал?

\- Со вчерашнего вечера, - сообщил Кетиль.

\- Плохо дело, - подойдя к прилавку с кассой, заметил Хенрик. – Может, сходить к нему? Проверить, ну, в норме ли он?

\- Да, - Сигурдссон решительно направился к шкафу с верхней одеждой. 

Хансен удивленно приподнял брови, посмотрел на наручные часы.

\- Кетиль, - наконец, позвал он, - до обеденного перерыва еще почти час. Ты бросишь магазин?

Кетиль замер, с досадой посмотрел на настенные часы. Те, в свое время выбранные Стефом взамен сломавшихся старых, задорными стрелками ломанной формы показывали 11:10. Еще пятьдесят минут до законного перерыва…

\- К черту.

Пару минут все же пришлось потратить на то, чтобы написать веское и одновременно совершенно неопределенное объявление «Перерыв по техническим причинам 2 часа» - прием, взятый на заметку во время визита в Россию еще давно, но доселе не использовавшийся ни разу. 

\- Я побежал, - заперев магазин, бросил он Хенрику. 

\- Подожди, я с тобой! – Хансен, даже о полученном им когда-то переломе руки шутивший, что судьба подвергла его анатомию коррекции, выглядел теперь непривычно обеспокоенным.

\- Зачем? – спросил Кетиль.

\- Вдруг дело плохо и одного человека окажется недостаточно, - резонно заметил Хенрик, и Кетиль не стал возражать. Воображение, подогреваемое беспокойством, рисовало картины одна другой мрачней. С Хенриком, пожалуй, пойти будет даже… лучше?..

Присутствие Хенрика действительно сыграло свою роль, потому что маленький домик, который арендовал Стефан, встретил их запертой дверью и тишиной за ней. В занавешенных окнах ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Звонить в дверь и кричать было бесполезно – ответа не было.

\- Слушай, Кетиль, - Хенрик, хмурясь, покосился на дом, - ты вроде как-то говорил, что у твоего друга проблемы со здоровьем?

Кетиль кивнул. Он смутно припоминал, что как-то раз Ионеску свалился больной почти на неделю, и он ходил для него за лекарствами в аптеку, потому что румын даже не мог толком стоять. Хенрика он примерно тогда и мог встретить… А может, и когда-то еще. Какая разница.

\- Думаешь, он сознание потерял? – глухо уточнил он, стараясь не смотреть Хансену в глаза.

\- Возможно, - подтвердил Хенрик. – Надо попасть в дом и проверить.

\- Служба спасения? – Сигурдссон с замиранием сердца вдруг понял, что телефон местной службы он не помнит наизусть. 

\- Долго, - Хенрик лихо перемахнул через перила лесенки, ведущей к крыльцу, и направился за угол дома.

Кетиль, проследив за ним взглядом, сорвался с места и, сбежав с крыльца, нагнал. Хансен уже остановился у большого окна, так же, как и другие, непроглядного из-за занавесок. 

\- Что ты делаешь? – отрывисто, из-за сбившегося дыхания, спросил Кетиль.

\- Надо разбить стекло, открыть окно и забраться в дом, - Хенрик огляделся и поднял у самого соседского заборчика камень. – Лучше потом заплатить за замену стекла, чем опоздать.

\- Согласен, - нехотя кивнул Кетиль, отступая назад.

Хенрик, ухватив камень и замахнувшись, с силой ударил по стеклу. То треснуло, но выдержало. Хансен, хмыкнув, повторил маневр, и осколки пробитого стекла упали к его ногам. 

\- Осторожно, - невольно попросил Кетиль, наблюдая, как Хенрик тем же камнем скалывает края дыры, расширяя ее настолько, чтобы пролезла рука. 

\- Не волнуйся, я аккуратно, - отозвался Хансен, и Кетиль запоздало понял, что это, черт возьми, было с его стороны столь же мило, сколь и ошибочно: теперь Хенрик думает, будто ему не плевать. 

Хенрик между тем выбил достаточно широкую дыру, чтобы просунуть туда руку и при этом не порезаться о ломанные края. Встав на выступающий немного край фундамента и уцепившись за узенький внешний подоконник, он приподнялся и, сунув руку внутрь, нащупал задвижку.

\- Ух, черт, - заметил он, чуть извернувшись на бок, - никогда бы не подумал, что это, оказывается, может быть трудно. 

Тугая ручка, наконец, встала в нужное положение, и Хенрик чуть не свалился, ободрав при этом руку о стекло, на землю. 

\- Я в порядке! – бодро заверил он, открывая окно.

Кетиль только с досадой закатил глаза. В данный момент его волновал лишь Стефан.

\- Давай подсажу, - предложил Хансен.

Кетилю проще было бы отказаться, но он сильно сомневался, что сможет забраться на такую высоту сам, когда и зацепиться-то по сути не за что.

\- Давай, - чувствуя себя вот уж совсем по-дурацки, согласился он. 

Гостиная – самая большая и просторная комната в доме – выглядела совершенно обыденно. Стефана тут не было. 

\- Стеф? – Сигурдссон слез с подоконника и прошел вперед.

Ему, как и раньше, никто не ответил. Кетиль, оглядевшись, заметил на полу возле дивана книгу. Он знал, что Стефан, читая, иногда оставлял так книги, если планировал отойти и сразу вернуться, хотя чаще, конечно, предпочитал оставить книгу на подлокотнике… Или она оттуда и свалилась?..

Кетиль, сглотнув, сделал пару плавных шагов вперед и, задержав дыхание, заглянул за диван. Стефана там не было, и он бы не сказал, чего он больше испытывал сейчас – облегчения или смешанного с тревогой нетерпения. 

За спиной послышался шум. Вздрогнув, Сигурдссон резко обернулся, но это был всего лишь Хенрик. Испуг во взгляде немедленно сменился немым укором.

\- Что? – не понимая, чем он провинился, смущенно уточнил Хансен.

\- Ничего. – Кетиль, резко отвернувшись, обошел диван и ушел в соседнюю с гостиной кухню. 

Хенрик, потоптавшись на месте, пошел за ним.

Если гостиная выглядела просто как обычная комната дома, в котором живут, то кухня выглядела так, будто Стефан здесь был буквально только что, но вышел на минутку – на столе открытая книга, заложенная не закладкой, а положенной поперек страницы чистой вилкой, рядом – блюдце с бутербродом, на кухонной тумбе рядом с электрочайником – большая кружка с чаем, из которой еще даже пакетик не вынули… Правда, так казалось только на первый взгляд. На деле же сыр на бутерброде был уже порядком высохшим, а чай, вместо того чтобы паровать, уже заварился до чернильно-черного состояния и остыл. 

\- Похоже, это все тут как минимум с раннего утра, - заметил Хенрик. – Или даже с ночи.

Кетиль, побледнев, сорвался с места и обежал все оставшиеся комнаты – спальня, ванная, туалет. Даже заглянул на чердак. Стефана нигде не было, зато на кровати в спальне обнаружился его планшет, а на корзине для белья в ванной – мобильный. Как будто Ионеску забыл его там, когда мыл руки, вернувшись домой. 

\- Ох, вот ты где, - Хенрик, не успевавший за его метаниями, прижался плечом к дверному косяку. – Кажется, твой друг уехал, не предупредив тебя. 

\- Бред, - качнул головой Сигурдссон, выходя из ванной и оглядываясь в поиске зарядки для телефона. – Чтобы Стеф и не предупредил?

\- Ну, не похоже, чтобы ему стало плохо, - возразил Хансен, со вздохом отрываясь от косяка и хвостом следуя за ним. – Уже хотя бы потому, что его здесь нет. Зря только волновались и окно разбивали.

\- Да куда Стефан мог уехать?! – возмутился Кетиль, оборачиваясь.

\- Да хоть в Румынию, - невозмутимо ответил Хенрик. – Позвонил кто-нибудь из родни, срочное дело… Ну, не знаю, похороны любимого дедушки или традиционная семейная церемония, для которой требуются все члены семьи, три бочки вина и, желательно, дракон. Да что угодно. Ты сам говорил как-то, что Стефан импульсивный. С него бы сталось бросить завтрак и метнуться в Румынию, забыв все на свете, в том числе мобильный. А наизусть он твой номер, видимо, не знает, иначе позвонил бы из аэропорта. 

Кетиль фыркнул. Нет, звучало правдиво, более чем… И в то же время глупо до невозможности. 

Проклятая зарядка на видном месте нигде не лежала. Зачем ему так важно узнать, получал ли Стефан его звонки и сообщения, и если получал, то хоть просмотрел ли, Кетиль и сам не очень понимал. Да и что это даст?..

С чувством огромной досады и какого-то гадкого ощущения, что что-то здесь нечисто, он вернулся на кухню. Эта светлая и аккуратная комната, да еще спальня, всегда были у Стефана самыми любимыми, а вот гостиную он посещал редко и, кажется, не очень охотно. Во всяком случае, Кетиль хорошо запомнил однажды оброненную Ионеску в разговоре фразу о том, что в гостиной он себя чувствует как какой-то музейный экспонат или, скорее, экземпляр из чьей-нибудь частной коллекции. Аналогия была странной, конечно. Но Стефан в принципе был склонен к неожиданным аллегориям и абстрактным ассоциациям. Вот уж воистину образное мышление…

\- Кет, ну что мы здесь еще делаем? – Хенрик уже не видел никакого смысла находиться в чужом доме. – Никуда не денется твой друг, объявится сам.

Да как бы не так. Все это так на него похоже, что не верится ни на йоту. 

\- Да… - признавать это было болезненно, но им, похоже, действительно нечего тут делать и остается только ждать. – Наверное, ты прав. Нам стоит…

Кетиль положил телефон на стол и посмотрел перед собой. Уходить не хотелось. Он… Пожалуй, он почти неосознанно искал какого-то знака, намека судьбы, последнего и решающего. А наткнулся глазами на все ту же чашку Стефана, стоящую недалеко от раковины.

Слова застряли в горле. Игнорируя удивленный оклик Хансена, он обошел стол и приблизился к раковине. Да, вне всяких сомнений – возле нее стояла пепельница с окурком. Казалось бы, ничего важного, если бы не два «но».

Это не пепельница. Это подставка из-под толстой ароматической свечи, которую он сам когда-то подарил Ионеску, зная, как тот любит всякие такие штуки.

\- Хенрик, надо позвонить в полицию и заявить о пропаже человека, - не сводя глаз с окурка, сказал он.

\- Что? – не понял Хансен. – Почему?

\- Я в этом уверен, хочешь верь, хочешь нет.

Окурок, судя по витиеватой надписи на фильтре, был от кофейной сигареты, причем, насколько Кетиль знал, не самой дешевой марки. Он о таких сигаретах только слышал. Вот он и появился – тот знак, которого он робко ждал. 

Потому что Стефан не курит и, по его же словам, не курил никогда и не хочет даже пробовать.


	3. Печали человека, который улыбался (часть 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Виорика - fem!Румыния.  
> Драган и Миша, как нетрудно понять, Сербия и Болгария соответственно.  
> Фане - румынское и молдавское уменьшительно-ласкательное для имени Стефан (как Тави для Октава).

Греки знали. 

В начале всего был бесформенный, неопределенный в своих размерах Хаос. Затем появилась широкохолмая Гея, Земля. В недрах ее глубоко залегал сумрачный Тартар и извечная, существовавшая еще до них сила влечения – Эрос.

Греки знали, что Эрос – не любовь. Он исключает какое бы то ни было чувство. Он – это то, что было изначально, там, в Хаосе. То, что существует в мировом пространстве как закон. Сила, что приводит в движение и Хаос, и Землю. Сила тяготения. 

Греки знали. Но вот Хаос произвел женское начало – Ночь, и мужское – Эреб, Мрак. Порождения Ночи – Мор, мрачные и беспощадные божества смерти керы, сам Танат, Смерть, и брат его Гипнос, Сон, с целыми толпами своих спутников-сновидений, и бесстрастные мойры, в чьих руках сосредоточилась с появлением человечества людская судьба, и грозная богиня возмездия Немесида, и Обман, и Старость заполнили собой мир. Стало так сложно заметить в этом столпотворении, где прячется пронизывающий собой все сущее Эрос, что был и остается законом даже для Хаоса. А когда кого-то долго не видишь, начинаешь невольно забывать…

Греки знали, но забыли. Ночь и Эреб породили прозрачный Эфир и сияющий День. Тьма породила Свет, повинуясь воле Эроса, что соединяет и разъединяет, оставаясь равнодушным и к красоте, и к безобразию. И вот эту-то бесчувственную силу, этот импульс, задающий движение тьме и свету, жизни, смерти и всему сущему, забывшие греки назвали «желанием». Уже Гомер не знал Эроса как космический закон. Для него он был тем, что движет желать – неважно, жить ли, удовлетворять голод. 

Затем Гея родила Урана, Небо. Небесная чаша накрыла блюдо земли, и от соединения их произошли двенадцать первых богов – титанов. Дочери старшего, Океана – три тысячи прекрасноволосых океанид – с бурливым смехом разлились среди гор и равнин Геи. Крылатые дети другого стали буйными ветрами. Взошли на небесный свод яркими звездами дети третьего, освещая собой ночную мглу. Уж недолго было до триумфа молодых богов и Воссияния Олимпа… За всем этим и сами боги забыли, кто Эрос такой. Сладкоистомным назвали они его, властителем душ и людей, и богов. Представили крылатым мальчишкой, что лишь идя рука об руку со своим чернокрылым братом Антеросом – страстью, ненавистью, манией – обращается прекрасным юношей. 

Все забыли. Сам Эрос не забыл. Много боли доставил он людям и богам, единый в двух лицах, Эросе и Антеросе. Много счастья он им подарил. Но больше всего он, не чувствующий ни радости, ни жалости, ни вины, дал всем влюбленным безумия.

Стефан запер дверь и, не разуваясь, не снимая верхней одежды, прошел в гостиную и рухнул на диван. Позволь он себе такое несколькими годами раньше, получил бы предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться, а именно – посетить врача. И полный плохо скрываемого недовольства взгляд на ковер и мебель. Теперь же никто не упрекнет его ни в безответственном отношении к интерьеру, ни в беспечности по отношению к своему здоровью. 

Вытянув ноги, он задумался. Рейс в Осло в семь. На регистрацию, чтобы не слишком долго мелькать среди камер, можно приехать примерно за час до вылета, тогда же оплатить билет. Дорога, плюс утренние сборы… Пожалуй, до четырех утра можно будет поспать. Если управиться с вещами быстро, то он даже успеет выспаться. Если сумеет уснуть, конечно… Впрочем, в последние дни он так плохо спал, что уснет, разумеется, уснет. Но сначала надо собрать чемодан.

Из-за катастрофического недосыпа мышцы болели. Стефан потянулся было, чтобы хоть как-то их размять, и тут же испуганно подскочил от неожиданного хлопка: он случайно свалил с подлокотника книгу. Нервно выдохнув, он все же поднялся. Следовало бы поднять книгу, но делать это, да и вообще смотреть на нее, было отчего-то тревожно и страшновато. До чего он докатился…

Так и не решившись поднять томик, Стефан ушел в спальню. Здесь, вытянув из-под кровати небольшой чемодан на колесиках и водрузив его на постель, он принялся собираться. Ничего лишнего, как бы ни хотелось взять какие-то милые сердцу мелочи, что появились у него здесь за пару лет жизни, книгу или что-то еще, необязательное и малоценное. Только самое необходимое – места в чемодане не так уж и много. А сверх необходимого минимума – то, что можно будет быстро сбыть и выручить хоть какие-то деньги. Если он правильно оценивает ситуацию, у него, во-первых, будет очень мало времени, а во-вторых, изрядное количество расходов, ибо петлять по старушке Европе придется немало, путая следы. Жаль, что таких «ценных» вещей у него почти и нет. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Стефан занялся делом. В голову приходили мысли сложные и фаталистические. Вообще любые сборы, особенно перед дальней дорогой, всегда настраивали его на какой-то философский лад. В последние годы размышления были все тяжелее и тяжелее. Например, вот вопрос: мог ли он в далеком 2001 году, будучи четырнадцатилетним мальчишкой, представить, какой лихой поворот (и, увы, не один) совершит очень скоро его жизнь? Стефан аккуратно сложил рубашку и свернул ее в рулончик, чтобы в чемодан влезло больше вещей. Нет, тогда он, конечно, не мог…

В свои четырнадцать лет он был обычным ребенком. Невысокого роста и хрупкого телосложения болезненным мальчиком, который бегал с другими ребятами по улице и играл в простые, немного наивные, но полные энергии и фантазии игры детей, не знавших интернета и компьютера и не понимавших, о каком таком кризисе толкуют взрослые. У него в жизни все было спокойно и размеренно: в школе он прилежно учился, с упоением постигая немецкий язык и зачитываясь книжками по истории Древней Греции и Древнего Рима, дома помогал родителям и украдкой заглядывал в колыбель к новорожденному братишке Октаву. Точнее, для него-то Октав был просто Тави. А что до слабого здоровья и низкого роста – он был одним из самых низких в своем классе – то все взрослые уверенно говорили, что придет время, и он вытянется, возмужает и вообще у него все будет замечательно. Стефан верил безоговорочно. 

В свои четырнадцать лет он был обычным ребенком. У него были папа, мама и брат. Правда, приемные. Он об этом знал, но это было неважно – роднее них не было никого. А как иначе? Семейство Драгошей – тетя Виорика и ее муж – жили по соседству. Тетя Виорика была близкой подругой матери Стефана. Уж как ей, пока еще не имевшей своих детей, нравилось нянчиться с ним! Конечно, одним тревожным днем декабря 1989 года она согласилась присмотреть за маленьким Стефано – ей отчего-то нравилось звать его на итальянский манер. Это потом, спустя какое-то время, она узнала, что подруга торопилась не куда-нибудь, а в центр – туда, где шли бои, где раскручивался маховик румынской революции… и где был ее муж, ярый антикоммунист, для которого «гражданский долг» оказался весомее уговоров жены не подвергать себя риску. К тому времени, когда сходившая с ума от беспокойства тетя Виорика об этом узнала, двухлетний Стефан уже около суток был круглым сиротой. 

Так в семье Драгошей появился ребенок. Нельзя было сказать, что о нем, как в тех старинных мемуарах французских дворян о детстве в революционные годы, даже в худшие времена заботились, словно о принце, нет. Муж тети Виорики все время пропадал на работе, а, возвращаясь, был уставшим и мрачным – именно на нем, квалифицированном работнике завода, в полунищие девяностые лежала задача зарабатывать деньги для семьи: Виорика, воспитательница в детском саду, мало что получала. Времени сыну он уделял мало, но, по крайней мере, старался дать ему хоть что-то. Виорика, хоть и брала его всегда с собой, вынуждена была делить свою заботу сразу на добрых два десятка детей в группе, так что днем она мало была похожа на внимательную мать. Зато вечером… О, вечером она буквально превращалась в добрую фею, улыбка и голос которой постепенно стирали из его детской памяти не особенно-то четко обрисованное там лицо матери. 

Подняв голову, Стефан бросил взгляд на свое отражение в зеркальной вставке на дверце шкафа. Мама… То есть, настоящая мама, а не та женщина, что его родила – мама говорила, что он – просто копия своей кровной матери: та же хрупкость, те же тонкие черты, те же рыжевато-пшеничные волосы, те же карие глаза с необычным, почти гранатовым отливом… у него этот красноватый оттенок был даже сильнее. Сам Стефан был склонен считать, что мама преувеличивает: он видел фотокарточки с той женщиной; он ее не узнавал, пока ему не подсказали. Однако, если его внешность – это ее наследие… Он не будет говорить за это «спасибо»: уж очень спорные плоды принесло это наследство, потому что…

Потому что в шестнадцать лет – это был 2003, он точно помнит, ведь Тави как раз стукнуло два – он получил предложение поучаствовать в одной нидерландско-немецкой программе высшего образования. Для выпускника простой общеобразовательной школы, ничем, кроме парочки олимпиад по немецкому языку себя особо и не зарекомендовавшего, это было шансом, какой выпадает крайне редко. Чем он привлек отборочную комиссию, он так и не понял. Но перспективы были такими грандиозными, что даже пугали. Да и не особенно хотелось уезжать, глядя на серьезно больного отца – работа на тяжелом производстве принесла свои горькие плоды. 

Решиться помогла мама. Она сказала: «Стефано, будущее за образованными людьми, знающими иностранные языки, да не так, как их учили мы с отцом, а так, как учил ты. Ты так хорошо говорил с тем немцем из комиссии! Не медли, соглашайся. Будешь приезжать к нам на праздники и на каникулах, заскучать не успеешь. Да и не так далеко она, Германия».

Определили его, правда, не в Германию, а в Нидерланды. Стефан не жаловался – откуда ему было знать, что это обстоятельство на самом деле не что иное, как второй крутой поворот его жизни? Фатальный, можно сказать. Он изучал античную историю и искусство, латынь и греческий, а также – такой важный в современном мире английский. Он выбирался в музеи и на выставки и просиживал часы в библиотеках. Он звонил и писал домой письма. Он рисовал акварели и начал интересоваться садово-парковым искусством. 

Последнее, представлявшееся совершенно безобидным увлечением, в конечном итоге оказалось крепким узлом на нити его судьбы. Он как раз вернулся в Амстердам из дома, где от души отпраздновал совершеннолетие с семьей, когда узнал, что остались считанные дни до закрытия выставки ландшафтного дизайна. Не сказать, чтобы он настолько увлекался дизайном, но вечер обещал быть скучным, а одна из экспозиций, посвященная английскому стилю, казалась интересной, и он пошел.

Половина выставочного зала в тот день была отряжена под какое-то окололандшафтное предприятие. Стефану поначалу даже неловко было сновать между одетыми как какие-нибудь топ-менеджеры на сделке века людьми, праздно поглядывавшими на экспозицию, но вскоре информация на стендах целиком захватила его внимание. Он как раз стоял у одного такого, медленно – текст на английском для него еще был сложноват – читая, когда ощутил легкое дуновение воздуха и краем глаза различил, что рядом с ним остановился кто-то из тех. Человек этот был очень высокий – хотя, с его-то ростом, едва ли не все кажутся высокими – и пах дорогим парфюмом и табаком. 

«Прошу прощения», - сказал он низким, каким-то удивительно вкрадчивым голосом по-английски, верно истолковав его безразличие к текстам на нидерландском, - «так вышло, что я обратил на вас внимание, когда вы пришли…»

Еще бы. Стефан не ожидал, что здесь будет такая серьезная публика, и пришел, одетый так, как нравилось – броско, ярко, совершенно не вписываясь в дресс-код окружающих. Отчего-то стало крайне неловко, даже захотелось извиниться, хоть он и не был ни в чем виноват. Но мужчина продолжил, и Стефан замер, окончательно сбитый с толку.

«Знаете, вы тут единственный, кто не тратит с видом знатока по паре секунд на каждое фото, а читает тексты и действительно вникает в тему», - поделился мужчина наблюдением. 

«Наверное, потому, что я не знаток садово-паркового искусства», - скромно ответил Стефан тогда и, наконец, осмелился обернуться и взглянуть на своего собеседника. Тот действительно был значительно выше. Строгий официальный костюм вкупе с серьезным выражением лица и уверенным до властности взглядом светло-зеленых глаз заставляли его выглядеть старше своих лет – лицо у него все-таки было довольно молодое, да и прическа такая в те времена не считалась уместной для солидного господина с респектабельной профессией.

«Но, вероятно, вы им будете», - заметил этот молодой мужчина. – «Вы учитесь на одном из лучших искусствоведческих факультетов мира». 

Нет, это было уже слишком.

«Откуда?.. Как вы?!» - смешался Стефан, невольно отступив на полшага. Если он и усвоил от отца что-то полезное, так это то, что от незнакомцев, которые о тебе подозрительно много знают, надо держаться подальше.

«Всего лишь эмблема факультета на значке», - глуша на корню возникшее возмущение, с едва заметной иронией пояснил тот. – «У вас на сумке. Наша компания часто приглашает ваших профессоров на свои мероприятия».

«В-вы… очень наблюдательны», - чувствуя себя ужасно глупо и неловко, выдавил Стефан. 

«Благодарю», - без тени смущения или довольства, как должное, принял его визави комплимент. – «Теодор де Вард».

«Стефан. Стефан Драгош».

Собственное имя даже в мыслях звучало как-то странно – настолько отвык Стефан от него за прошедшие годы. И дело было даже не в том, что около трех лет он живет с фальшивыми документами на имя Стефана Ионеску, венгерского румына родом из Будапешта – хотя, в общем-то, здесь, в Норвегии, Будапешт и Бухарест почти синонимы, даже Кет постоянно путает… Нет. Просто почти треть – почти целую треть! – своей жизни он носит фамилию де Вард. 

Да, та выставка оказалась узлом. Очень крепким узлом, связавшим их с Теодором судьбы. Конечно, как это всегда бывает, это судьбоносное событие осталось совершенно незамеченным для них обоих. 

Просто Теодор предложил вместе сходить попить кофе (никаких обязательств и фамильярности, просто два человека пьют кофе за одним столиком, беседуя, коль скоро они оказались в такой ситуации, а потом каждый платит сам за себя, и они расходятся, из вежливости попрощавшись друг с другом), а Стефан, не выспавшийся в тот день и подумывавший о кофе или крепком чае, согласился (почему бы, в самом деле, не попить кофе в компании приятного человека, разделяющего, к тому же, судя по всему, его интерес к садово-парковому искусству). 

Просто они встретились потом, спустя недели две, совершенно случайно, на факультете – Стефан пришел на занятия, де Варду нужен был какой-нибудь именитый специалист для какого-то претенциозного проекта, связанного с городским благоустройством. Теодор просто так, из вежливости, вновь предложил кофе, а Стефану, проспавшему и безнадежно опоздавшему на занятие, просто не хотелось коротать в одиночестве почти час. Теодор просто спросил, а Стефан просто рассказал за чашечкой кофе, чем он, собственно, занимается, и почему это ему так интересно. 

О, как много было этих «просто» потом! Так много, что однажды он, замучившийся искать какую-то книгу для студенческой работы в английском переводе (нидерландский он за счет сходства с немецким и жизни в стране, в целом, понимал недурно, но не владел языком настолько, чтобы переводить научный труд), пожаловался на это Теодору. Он ни о чем не просил и ни на что не намекал. Тем более неожиданно и неловко было получить от де Варда ту самую книгу буквально на второй или третий день и в ответ на свою бурю чувств – невозмутимое и почти упрекающее: «Мы же друзья, верно?» Стефан, к людям привыкающий всегда долго и трудно, не чувствовал себя готовым после какого-то полугода общения провозгласить дружбу. Нет, он был совершенно к этому не готов. Но тогда он лишь кивнул, не желая обидеть отказом. В конце концов, это было бы черной неблагодарностью, ведь Теодор ему так помог… О том, что такие жесты – это не самое типичное поведение для де Варда, доселе зарекомендовавшего себя крайне рациональным и экономным человеком, смотрящим на жизнь и людей глазами строгого управленца, Стефан не задумывался совершенно. 

Он свыкся с данностью, что они с Теодором де Вардом – «друзья», как бы дико не выглядела «дружба» между молодым, но уже не перспективным, а вполне себе успешным бизнесменом и бедным румынским студентом-искусствоведом, будь он хоть талантом, хоть какой угодно еще счетно-денежной единицей античной Европы и Передней Азии. О том, на чем вообще держится эта «дружба», он по-прежнему не размышлял. Но где-то к исходу первого года знакомства задуматься все же пришлось. Попробуй тут не задумайся, когда тебя вдруг почти поцеловал, да в последний момент явно сдержался, мужчина! 

Мужчина. Его. Почти. Поцеловал. 

Стефан был взращен культурой постреволюционной Румынии, мечущейся на развалинах социализма в горячке между традиционными ценностями и западно-европейскими интеграционными и гуманистическими принципами, «изъеденные молью» традиции фактически отрицающими. В умах его современников, как и в его разуме, клокотали идеи столь разные и чувства столь сильные, что страшно было даже думать о попытке отделить социализм от либерализма, христианство от атеизма и суеверий, жажду перемен и реформ от страха перед неизбежными потрясениями и осознания, что благословенным и светлым будущее будет далеко не для всех, ибо с каждого возьмут по способностям и еще пару смен сверхурочно, а по потребностям дадут лишь единицам. Слишком уж хрупким было равновесие в этой системе мировоззрения.

Мужчина. Его. Поцеловал. 

Почти.

Стефан пребывал в смятении. Как он должен реагировать? Он, дитя психологического распутья своего народа, охотно и с энтузиазмом идущего куда-то с завязанными глазами, привычно, по старинке, не задавая лишних вопросов?

Мужчина. Поцеловал. 

Почти.

Мужчина. 

Стефан повторял это вслух и про себя. Стефан краснел, ругал себя и сбивчиво бормотал Теодору в трубку очередные бездарные оправдания, чтобы не увидеться, дать себе время понять, как ко всему этому относиться. Стефан не испытывал враждебности или неприязни к однополым отношениям, для него это было выбором тех людей и их делом. А что он думает теперь, когда это – уже вопрос его выбора? Что ему следует думать? Как ему следует поступить? Почему? 

Его. Хотел. Поцеловать. Мужчина.

И это не вызывало отвращения. Такая буря эмоций и пустота мыслей в голове. Это было странно и интригующе, а не так, как… Как должно было бы ощущаться. Но кто и когда постановил, как надо и как не надо? И почему этого кого-то все послушались? Вопросов было слишком много. 

Раньше, когда он оказывался в сложной ситуации, он всегда советовался с теми, ближе кого у него никогда не было, с теми, кто всегда желал только добра, с теми, кому он доверял во всем – с родителями. Но это…

Мужчина.

Это точно не было той темой, которую Стефан стал бы обсуждать с матерью. Особенно сейчас, когда она все еще оплакивает мужа – отца доконала болезнь. 

Он ужом извернулся, чтобы в разгар сессии уехать домой на несколько недель, помочь маме с похоронами и поддержать ее. Не хотелось уезжать, не хотелось скрывать от близких какую-то часть своей жизни, не хотелось покупать обратный билет и собирать вещи. Хотелось вообще все бросить и остаться дома – теперь уже насовсем. Помогать маме, больше никогда не испытывать то сжимающее сердце чувство, когда приходится расцепить объятия с Тави и сказать брату, что пора, что рейс. Доучиться где-нибудь в Румынии. Забыть те сомнительные, балансирующие на грани чего-то постыдного, отношения с Теодором де Вардом. Прожить обычную, простую и счастливую жизнь. 

Вот только оказалось, что его учеба в Нидерландах – это один из тех слонов, на которых стоят матушкино мироздание и стимул жить дальше. Октав, страшно по нему скучающий и во время приездов практически не отходящий ни на шаг, им гордился бесконечно и был готов ждать, сколько нужно, чтобы его старший брат стал не только «самым-самым лучшим», но еще и «самым-самым умным», ведь он учился не где-нибудь, а в Нидерландах. Стефан взял себя в руки и, объяснив самому себе все сомнения депрессией из-за смерти отца, вернулся в Амстердам – к искусству, пересдачам и своей проблеме.

Его. Хотел. Мужчина.

Как принять чужую страсть, если сам не испытываешь ни любви, ни даже влечения? Ну, ладно, если до конца оставаться откровенным с собой – некоторая доля… нет, ну, не влечения, нет-нет, не влечения… увлечения – да, увлечения, точно! – у него все же была. И, может быть, восхищения. И совсем чуть-чуть любования. Самую малость. Все-таки Теодор де Вард был харизматичным и красивым мужчиной с сильным характером и интересной жизнью. Им сложно было не увлечься. И все же, все же…

Мужчина. Хотел. Его.

Это было слишком… Стефан затруднялся подобрать слово. Отговорки таяли – пересдачи сданы, долги закрыты, мама возвращается к нормальной жизни, мама рада, что он со всем справился, и даже прибавившиеся на голове седые волосы ее не смущают… Стефан радовался за нее. Стефан все чаще испытывал жгучий стыд перед Теодором за очередные оправдания и сброшенные звонки и все больше молчал в трубку, пока тот говорил. А говорил де Вард немного – но, как говорится, редко, да метко. В его устах Хаос постепенно, неохотно, огрызаясь вспышками стыда и порывов прекратить отношения вообще, обретал четкие формы и содержание. 

В рождающейся системе мироздания не было ничего странного или неправильного в том, что двое симпатичных и приятных друг другу людей увлечены и проводят время вместе. И кому какое дело, что это будет – завтрак в кофейне, любование закатом за бутылкой отменного вина, уединенная прогулка под руку по тихой аллее в выходной, подальше от шумных улиц, или проведенная вместе на диване, прямо под стеклянным потолком, через который видно звезды, с горячим шоколадом в руках, ночь? В этом нет ничего такого - просто им хорошо вместе. 

Позже диапазон ничего такого просто расширился. И еще. И еще чуть-чуть. И снова немного. И опять, самую малость. Повторно. И на бис. И так не единожды. 

Стефан невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как однажды заснул у де Варда в машине, когда тот встречал его в аэропорту после возвращения из Румынии. Он уснул, положив голову на свой тощий рюкзак, а проснулся на диване в гостиной де Варда – без туфель, зато с подушкой под головой и укрытый одеялом. Из-за него Теодор опоздал в офис и остался в квартире работать на дому, но извиняться за это Стефану категорически запретил и, подмигнув, попросил никуда не уходить и вышел. Стефан, заинтригованный, честно прождал где-то с четверть часа, лежа на диване и разглядывая и так хорошо знакомые картины на стенах. Теодор вернулся в комнату, принеся на подносе завтрак и кофе для себя самого. 

Надо же, отстраненно подумал Стефан, пакуя чемодан – он все еще способен вспоминать с улыбкой об их с Тео жизни. Хотя, если о тех временах… О тех – оно, конечно… Тогда их отношения напоминали неторопливый любовный роман, нежный и почти невинный. Теодор, несмотря на строгость и экономность, умел красиво ухаживать. Он верно расставлял акценты, прекрасно уловив, что для Стефана важно, а что – не более чем приятный, но необязательный бонус. И он умел ждать. А Стефан всегда тянулся в первую очередь к человеку, и чем дольше развивались отношения, тем меньшую роль играл, собственно, пол, и тем больше доверия он был готов оказать. 

Свой очередной, двадцатый, день рождения он впервые отпраздновал не с семьей, а с Теодором. Веселый и слегка захмелевший, он, совершенно уже не смущаясь, сидел на софе, перекинув босые ноги через де Варда, и болтал обо всем подряд, а тот смотрел на него, покуривая трубку, и, слушая и иногда лениво комментируя, гладил по худому колену. Иногда его большая, горячая ладонь, огладив колено, ненавязчиво соскальзывала вниз, и тогда он невесомо проводил пальцами по голени и, обведя тонкую щиколотку с сильно выступающими из-за худобы косточками, так же медленно и невесомо возвращал руку на колено. Иногда ладонь его, полежав на колене, с чуть более сильным, чем на голень, нажимом съезжала в другую сторону, доходя до середины бедра или даже порой чуть выше, и тогда у Стефана по коже ползли мурашки и становилось как-то упоительно-волнительно, с нотками томного предвкушения чего-то неясного, но очень очевидного одновременно, и легким ощущением азарта с щепоткой иррациональной боязни, что он получит не то, на что рассчитывал. 

«Какой же кайф», - сообщил он Тео, откинувшись назад и потянувшись.

Де Вард усмехнулся и, поднеся ко рту трубку, затянулся.

«А хочешь», - выдохнув серебристо-серый дым, спросил он, - «будет еще лучше?»

Они обменялись взглядами: Стефану достался уверенный и многообещающий взгляд Тео, тот в ответ получил взгляд, полный доверия и игривого любопытства.

«Гарантируешь?» - склонил Стефан голову набок и, осмелев, приподнял одну ногу и скользнул ступней по боку Теодора, почти до самого плеча. 

Тео поймал его ногу под голень и, вздернув бровь, уточнил: «Зайка, вот скажи, я хоть раз нарушил данное тебе слово?» 

«М-м-м… Ни разу», - послушно ответил он, закинув руку под голову. 

«Тогда какие гарантии тебе еще нужны?» - невозмутимо поинтересовался Теодор и, прежде чем опустить ногу, поцеловал его в щиколотку. Освободившаяся рука немедленно властно заняла место на колене. 

От одного только голоса Тео, такого низкого, проникновенного, вкрадчиво входящего в сознание, сердце билось, словно пойманная в ловушку птичка в крепкой клетке. Поборов желание просто помотать в этом странном исступлении головой, Стефан отозвался: «Никакие». Выпрямился, подполз ближе, почти усаживаясь Теодору на колени, и ответил, наконец, на первый вопрос: «Хочу». 

Теодор молча перегнулся через его ноги, вытряхнул табак из трубки в пепельницу, а потом вдруг подхватил его на руки так легко, будто он вовсе ничего не весил, и понес в святая святых своей квартиры, куда даже горничная заходила во время уборки так робко, будто совершала преступление – в спальню. Позже Стефану, когда он лежал, положив голову на грудь Тео, накрытый похожим на невесомое облако одеялом в шелковом пододеяльнике и тяжелой, крепко обнимающей его рукой де Варда, пришло в голову, что было… Пожалуй, и правда хорошо. А если хорошо, так почему бы и нет?

Недолговечность такого рода отношений Стефана не беспокоила – он философски рассуждал о том, что они с Теодором де Вардом – люди разных миров, и однажды их вселенные перестанут соприкасаться. Ему едва минуло двадцать, он вот-вот закончит университет и впорхнет в новую жизнь – тем более, что с 1 января этого года Румыния вступила в ЕС, и перед ним масса возможностей – и сам не пропадет, и о семье позаботится. Теодору в будущем году уже стукнет тридцать, и не за горами тот день, когда он решит, что достаточно уже погулял и пора остепениться – семья, наследники бизнес-империи, вот это все, что обычно бывает у таких людей. Пока же… Пока же им просто хорошо вместе, и надо наслаждаться тем, что есть – так думал Стефан. Что об этом думал Теодор, оставалось загадкой: спрашивать он как-то не решился. Но, надо полагать, кофе в постель, когда он оставался на ночь, и частые поднятия на руки были довольно весомыми доказательствами того, что Тео все устраивает.

Вот только длилось это состояние недолго. Действительно недолго. 

Стефан захлопнул чемодан, выволок его в гостиную и сел на диван, устало ссутулившись и уложив голову на поставленные на колени руки. 

У него до сих пор, даже спустя почти десятилетие, сжимается сердце, когда он вспоминает тот весенний солнечный день, когда ему позвонили с незнакомого номера с кодом Румынии, и женщина с уставшим и напряженным голосом официальным тоном уточнила, Стефан Драгош ли он. 

«Да, это я», - ответил он, уже чуя неладное. 

«Гражданка Виорика Драгош – ваша мать?» - вновь уточнила женщина, и в голосе ее стало больше напряжения. 

«Да», - выдохнул он, сжав телефон в руке так крепко, что стало больно пальцам. Женщина на другом конце провода едва различимо вздохнула и произнесла, тщательно выговаривая, словно боясь, что ей придется повторять: «Сегодня, в 8.16 утра, вашей матери не стало. Сердечный приступ. Соболезную». 

Напрасно вернувшийся как раз с кухни с разогретым чайником сосед по комнате, грубоватый, но добрый в сущности серб, увидев его, спрашивал, в чем дело, напрасно пытался, забрав телефон, выяснить, кто и что там такое сказал, что его сосед теперь застыл статуей самому себе. 

Не стало. 

У него уже не было отца. Теперь не стало еще и матери. Только Тави и остался. 

«Да что такое, Стефан, что?!» - тряс его за плечи Драган, осознающий, что дело плохо, но не понимающий, что делать. 

Он так долго живет в Нидерландах, так долго большую часть времени говорит, пишет и читает по-немецки, по-английски и даже порой по-нидерландски, что даже отвык от родного румынского и не всегда может подобрать нужное слово или разобрать быструю речь. Мог ли он расслышать неправильно?..

Нет. Слова о смерти и сердечном приступе – это слова о смерти и сердечном приступе, и с ним говорили достаточно четко, чтобы…

Первая, робкая, неожиданно-горячая слеза скользнула по щеке.

«Д-драган…» - пролепетал он, подняв стремительно наполняющийся слезами взгляд на соседа, - «мама…»

Умерла. Совсем умерла. Ее больше нет. Она мертва. Нет ее. Никогда больше не будет.

От его захлебывающегося рыданием стона, перешедшего в громкий, звенящий от отчаяния вой, Драган, не боявшийся и не смущавшийся, казалось, никого и ничего, отшатнулся. Он, наверное, говорил что-то, а может, просто грязно матерился от растерянности, совершенно не умея обращаться с плачущими людьми, и уж тем более – людьми в истерике. Стефан не помнил. Для него все слилось в какой-то бесконечно долгий, выжигающий душу миг. Осмысленные воспоминания начинались с обеспокоенного хмурого лица Миши, жившего в соседнем блоке старшекурсника-медика, мерзкой вони нашатыря и осознания, что он лежит на чем-то мягком, как выяснилось позже – кровати Драгана. Его колотил озноб, а руки дрожали. Миша объяснил: истерика и обморок, не мешает пройти обследование на предмет непорядка с давлением. Стефану было не до этого: где-то там, совершенно один, был брат. Какое давление, какой диплом?! Тави всего шесть лет!

Где-то в развернувшемся следом бедламе у него мелькнула мысль о том, что стоит, наверное, позвонить Теодору… Де Вард сбросил звонок и ответил стандартным смс «Извините, я на совещании, перезвоню позже». В итоге созвонились они уже тогда, когда Стефан проходил регистрацию на рейс. Теодор не стал его держать, но пообещал «поговорить позже» о чем-то. И ведь поговорил – Стефан все-таки, собрав последние деньги, свозил Тави в Амстердам и заодно защитил диплом. Защита прошла на отлично, Октав был в восторге от города, Теодор доволен, а сам Стефан… Успокоительное поселилось в его сумке, кошельке и даже за обложкой паспорта (вот уж что он точно не забывает брать с собой всегда) на ПМЖ. О совете Миши насчет обследования было забыто. Без стипендии жить в ставших такими знакомыми и почти родными Нидерландах было не на что. Они с Тави вернулись в Румынию. 

Он не думал, действительно не думал, что после переезда между ними с Теодором спустя месяц-другой звонков и переписки останется что-то кроме номинальной дружбы на расстоянии, да и та затихнет, когда надоест раз в год поздравлять друг друга с днем рождения. Но де Вард, совершенно неожиданно для Стефана, не спешил вычеркнуть его из своей жизни. Он даже приезжал во время отпуска, по праздникам или на уик-энд. А потом… 

Стефан посмотрел на свою руку. Кольцо, то самое, как обычно, было на месте. А куда делись обеты?.. 

Поначалу все было хорошо и приятно, конечно. Теодор, когда они с Тави переехали к нему в Амстердам, настоял, чтобы Стефан повременил с поиском работы – уж очень изможденным он выглядел. Теодор заверял, что его средств хватит с лихвой на них троих, к тому же, у Стефана тогда будет намного больше времени для Октава… Последнее было очень весомым аргументом, да и идея с отдыхом казалась привлекательной – весь год, со смерти матери до свадьбы, он покоя не знал и действительно чувствовал себя… уставшим. 

Они переехали в приобретенный незадолго до этого Теодором загородный дом. Три недели хорошего сна, регулярного и правильного питания, приема, когда нужно, лекарств для повышения давления (Тео все-таки настоял на обследовании), спокойного отдыха с прогулками на свежем воздухе и, главное, отсутствием стрессов, сделали свое дело. К истощенному организму вернулись силы, а праздное времяпрепровождение стало ощущаться уже не как отдых, а как безделье. Стефан совершенно не был трудоголиком, ни в коей мере, но его с малых лет учили, что отдыхать – полезно и нужно, а бездельничать – вредно и плохо. 

С неделю походив в разговорах вокруг да около, он напрямую заговорил с мужем о поиске работы. Теодора это отчего-то задело – он что, неспособен сам свою семью обеспечить? Стефан сильно сомневался, что хоть частично понял суть недовольства супруга, но этого разговора и еще нескольких достаточно строгих отповедей при последующих попытках поднять эту тему хватило, чтобы надолго отбить у него всякое желание к данному вопросу обращаться. В конце концов, это не стоило того, чтобы портить отношения в семье. И Стефану было, чем заняться – да вот хотя бы воспитанием Тави. 

Теодор к этому проявлял интерес не меньший. Стефан не мог сказать, что муж относился к Тави как к своему ребенку или собственному младшему брату, но делал он для Октава многое. Лучшие школы, талантливые педагоги-репетиторы, вещи, развлечения – все оплачивалось из кармана Тео. Это, впрочем, было и неудивительно, ведь сам Стефан не работал. Зато он мог часами проводить время с Октавом. Они играли и гуляли в саду, читали вместе и рисовали. Он водил брата по музеям, и Тави гордо сообщал потом Теодору, что они не брали экскурсию, потому что «Стефан сам экскурсия». Теодору на это нравилось добавлять, что Стефан еще и картина, на которую можно любоваться дольше, чем на Мону Лизу. Тави, не понимавший до конца метафору, охотно соглашался. Стефану было одновременно приятно и несколько неловко. 

Идиллия просуществовала года полтора: Тави вот-вот должно было исполниться девять, когда Теодор нашел для него какое-то высококлассное учебное заведение в Швейцарии. Отзывы о качестве образования там, само собой, были самыми лестными, регалии этой элитной школы составляли внушительный список, но… Где Швейцария, и где Нидерланды. У них даже общих границ нет. На выходные туда-сюда не наездишься, а значит, Тави там большую часть времени будет жить один. Конечно, там все продумано, да и друзья у него появятся, но… 

«Зайка, не будь эгоистичен», - обнимая его за плечи или поглаживая по волосам, убеждал Теодор. – «Тави – талантливый, умный мальчик и достоин самого лучшего образования, какое мы ему можем дать. А возможности у нас огромные. К тому же, есть каникулы и праздники…»

Аргументы мужа были, как обычно, предельно разумны и взвешены. Тави, переживший в своем детском сердечке смерть матери, пожалуй, быстрее и легче, чем это давалось Стефану, уже не нуждался в постоянном присутствии старшего брата, как бывало раньше, а может, и правда, как отмечал Теодор, начинал, взрослея, отчасти столь сильной опекой тяготиться… Как бы то ни было, предложение насчет Швейцарии он воспринял довольно спокойно – в противном случае Стефан бы наотрез отказался от и без того смущающей его затеи – и Стефан согласился попробовать. Тави, дав торжественное обещание обязательно звонить, получил в ответ гарантию, что Стефан немедленно приедет и заберет его домой, если ему будет плохо жить и учиться в швейцарской школе, а они с Теодором остались вдвоем.

Без брата что в строгой городской квартире, что в роскошном загородном особняке было скучновато. О работе, с ревностным к этому отношением Теодора, не могло быть и речи. С друзьями он практически не виделся: со старыми школьными связь потерялась еще во время учебы в Нидерландах, не выдержав проверки временем и расстояниями, а студенческих времен друзья и приятели большей частью разъехались, закончив университет, по своим странам. С кем-то он созванивался и переписывался, конечно, но, как это часто бывает, жизненные заботы и бытовые проблемы постепенно сводили это общение на нет. Дольше всего они поддерживали отношения с уехавшим обратно в Сербию и занимающимся изучением культурного наследия государства Неманичей Драганом – тот соцсети на дух не переносил, но звонил регулярно. С Драганом, которому ни профессионализм, ни образованность не мешали быть в общении несерьезным, хохмить и, дымя как паровоз, изъясняться на дикой смеси сленга, искусствоведческих терминов и мата, они могли болтать по нескольку часов за разговор. Теодор, иногда слышащий, завтракая рядом или занимаясь своими делами, фрагменты разговора – у Стефана был довольно громкий телефонный динамик – частенько закатывал глаза или качал головой на особенно сочные выражения серба, но ничего не говорил. 

Случайно упавший в бассейн телефон, однако, уничтожил и эту дружескую связь: номер Стефану пришлось сменить, а контактов Драгана (о, беспечность обладателей гаджетов!) у него не осталось. Новые знакомства же, возникая, неизменно стопорились в своем развитии где-то на уровне, от приятельства далеком. Почему так происходило, Стефан сказать затруднялся, но, видимо, свою роль играло то, что Теодор не любил гостей, а также считал неприличным без острой на то необходимости оставлять на различных мероприятиях и приемах своего мужа одного, в силу чего общались они преимущественно друг с другом. Как результат, единственными его друзьями были и оставались книги. 

Книги, да еще акварели, и составляли большую часть его досуга. Даже с Тави они почти перестали общаться! Поначалу они часто приезжали к брату вместе, либо Стефан ездил один, а Тави приезжал на каникулы. Потом начало звучать: «Стефан, радость моя, мы с тобой совсем не оставляем мальчику времени на друзей. Пусть погуляет». 

Теперь Тави на каникулы оставался в Швейцарии и, действительно, много времени проводил с друзьями. Стефану он регулярно присылал фотографии красивых мест, что видел, каких-нибудь забавных вывесок, достопримечательностей, своей довольной мордашки. Теодор, хмыкая, замечал, что так и надо. Стефан, радуясь за брата, все же скучал и ждал встречи. 

А встречи становились все более редкими – но, черт побери, как правильно это выглядело! «Мальчик растет, ему своими делами заниматься хочется, а тут мы». «Ну, куда ты поедешь? Экзамены в разгаре. И что, что праздничные дни? Себя вспомни, Зайка. Сам после тяжелого экзамена как отлеживался?» «Господи, милый, нельзя быть настолько наивным. Ты правда думаешь, что с «просто одноклассницей» ходят в кафе? Не порть парню первое в жизни свидание, пусть и такое невинное. Он тебе, конечно, слова не скажет, но согласись, это будет обидно». 

Со временем поездки прекратились вовсе, остались лишь звонки. Не то, чтобы Стефана это устраивало – совсем наоборот. Но с Теодором было сложно – а точнее, абсолютно невозможно – спорить. Особенно когда собственное тело подводило. «Стефан, я тебе второй и последний раз говорю: с таким давлением я тебя не то что в Швейцарию, даже на улицу не выпущу. Ты еще и таблетки свои забыл опять принять, просто прекрасно…» 

Давление у него, в самом деле, шалило, но это происходило с ним регулярно всю жизнь. Почему это вдруг стало настолько важно и серьезно сейчас, когда он всего лишь чувствует слабость и головокружение, но давным-давно уже перестал лежать с мигренью и падать в обмороки, Стефан решительно не понимал. Теодор, в свою очередь, не желал принимать во внимание его робкие возражения. «Ты что же это, Зайка», - растягивая с напрягающими, какими-то зловеще-спокойными нотками свое любимое обращение, спрашивал он, глядя на Стефана строго и требовательно, - «упрекаешь меня в том, что я не игнорирую состояние твоего здоровья до тех пор, пока ты, как в первые годы нашего знакомства, не свалишься посреди комнаты без сознания? И что значит «стало сейчас»? Это было важно всегда». 

После таких вопросов перед Теодором становилось стыдно. Их брак, конечно, не был идеален – случались и размолвки, и ссоры, и даже, порой, скандалы – но муж ведь действительно беспокоился за него. В подобные моменты все обиды и причины для недовольства казались такими блеклыми и безосновательными… Теодор, то ли из рабочей привычки главного босса, то ли в силу собственного характера, многое решает за него? Некоторые вещи кажутся ограничениями? Теодор не любит (не умеет?) принимать возражения, когда считает, что прав? Но ведь, если подумать… он действительно прав. И он умеет расставлять приоритеты, чего сам Стефан, будучи личностью крайне увлекающейся и нервически воспринимающей любую ответственность, никогда не умел делать. Здоровье – это важно, и раз уж он сам не в состоянии заставить себя регулярно и правильно заботиться о себе, пусть это делает хотя бы Теодор, если ему так хочется. 

Жаль, что забота Теодора часто - слишком часто - была похожа на сминающий все на своем пути каток. 

Стефан поморщился и включил телевизор. Нужно было немного отвлечься. Заварить чаю, сделать себе бутерброд, перекусить и пойти спать. Да. Завтра – точнее, уже сегодня – рейс. 

По телевизору крутили какую-то рекламу. Оставив его работать на фоне, Стефан перешел в соседнюю кухню и занялся приготовлениями. Бутерброд он сделал, пока закипал чайник. Он как раз заливал кипяток в кружку, придерживая хвостик чайного пакетика прижатым к ее толстой стенке, когда реклама закончилась, и прозвучала первая реплика в шедшем то ли фильме, то ли сериале.

\- Дорогуша! – воскликнула одна из героинь с тем безупречным акцентом, с каким говорят актеры в старых британских фильмах. – А мы вас ждали!

Вздрогнув – или вернее будет сказать: дернувшись? – Стефан зашипел от боли: рука дрогнула, и кипяток плеснул на пальцы. За годы их с Теодором брака на слово «дорогуша» у него выработалась совершенно однозначная реакция, которую не притупили ни три года разлуки, ни попытки забыть: прозвучало в момент выяснения отношений «дорогуша» - молись, чтобы все закончилось быстро.

«Зря я оставил телевизор работать», - подумал Стефан, подставляя обожженные пальцы под струю холодной воды. Кожа горела и ныла, но в целом… это было терпимо. Уж точно не таким болезненным, как воспоминания. – «Надо выключить, ну его к дьяволу». 

Едва он успел, на ходу вытерев руку кухонным полотенцем, взять пульт и щелкнуть нужной кнопкой, как вдруг в дверь позвонили. Стефан так и замер с пультом в одной руке и полотенцем в другой.

Кто?

Первым на ум пришел, как обычно, Теодор. О вероятности такого события Стефан думал постоянно и боялся ее до мурашек по спине и предобморочного шума в ушах. 

Теодор третий год появляется в его жизни только в мыслях, почему сразу он?

Кетиль? Стефан торопливо огляделся, ища взглядом мобильный. Телефона нигде не было. Мог ли Кет звонить, не дозвониться и прийти сам? Конечно. Очень в его духе…

А может, это вообще соседка снова забыла купить соль, а ужин готовить-то надо… Вечно они полуночничают.

Но не Теодор, да?

Бросив пульт на кресло и закинув полотенце на плечо, Стефан поплелся к двери. Трель звонка не повторялась, и очень хотелось сделать вид, будто его нет дома или он не услышал, и не открывать. Но это было бы инфантильно и безответственно. 

Только бы не Теодор. 

Стефан остановился напротив двери и, помедлив, дважды повернул задвижку и, дернув ручку, чуть подался вперед, открывая. От резкого движения в глазах потемнело, и он, пошатнувшись, шагнул вперед, чуть не налетев носом на…

Черные пятна перед глазами растворились так же резко, как появились. Стефан, моргнув, приподнял голову и вдруг осознал, что не может выдавить из себя ни звука, хотя из горла настойчиво рвется полный ужаса крик. 

Ночной гость властным жестом подхватил его под руку и, прежде чем затолкнуть обратно в дом, выплюнул насмешливо:  
\- Здравствуй, Зайка. Скучал?

Печали человека, который улыбался

Любовь — противоположность смерти, любовь — главная причина того, что мы хотим находиться здесь. Что ещё у нас есть? Футбол, ботинки? Но любовь сложная штука, она связана с другими вещами — с одержимостью, сердечной болью, вожделением и смертью.

Быть человеком

Говорят, обычное выражение лица человека в спокойном состоянии многое говорит о его характере: дескать, человек веселый и легкий на подъем если не улыбается постоянно, то, по крайней мере, имеет выражение дружелюбное и приятное, лицо человека, склонного к задумчивости и созерцательности, как правило, печально, и так далее. 

Обычное выражение лица Теодора де Варда было скептично-укоряющим – таким, с каким уважаемый профессор, гранд научного мира, смотрел бы на наивного студента, сказавшего несусветную чушь, с каким бы обозрел из окна своей кареты валяющегося в грязной луже пьянчугу сиятельный лорд, связанный родством с королевским домом, с каким увенчанный многочисленными регалиями знаток искусства созерцал бы безвкуснейший интерьер. 

Казалось, что бровь господина де Варда в любой момент готова презрительно взметнуться вверх («Что, серьезно?»), а уголок жестко сжатых губ дернуться в кривой усмешке («О, ну, все ясно»). Усмешка эта так въелась в его манеры, что напрочь вытеснила из мимики обычную улыбку – Стефан знал только усмешку добродушную и усмешку опасную. Что же касалось взгляда Теодора, то это, пожалуй, было самой яркой составляющей его выражений, могущей передать малейшие оттенки отношения даже тогда, когда лицо его застывало строгой и холодной маской. К сожалению, большая часть спектра и здесь принадлежала эмоциям негативным – что радость, что умиление, что тепло Теодор выражал однообразно и блекло. Зато гнев, недовольство, угрозу, скептицизм, ярость, возмущение, отвращение, презрение, раздражение и прочие подобные им чувства у него имели столь богатую палитру проявлений, что Стефан по одному только взгляду мог предсказать с точностью до слова, что он сейчас скажет. И что сделает. 

И сейчас взгляд Теодора не обещал ему ничего хорошего.

\- Т-теодор… - пролепетал Стефан, медленно, очень медленно двигаясь назад. Теодора его жалкие попытки увеличить дистанцию не беспокоили, по крайней мере, пока – он в один широкий шаг наверстал бы упущенное. – Ты…

\- Ну? – потребовал продолжения де Вард.

Продолжения у Стефана не было. Он не готов еще был к какому-либо общению – столько еще оставалось необдуманного, неясного, не уложенного в голове и сердце… Он ведь не просто так на шестом году брака убежал за тридевять земель, скрыв настоящее имя за поддельными документами. Были причины.

И эти причины крайне интересовали его мужа.

\- Язык проглотил, Стефан? – совершенно спокойным голосом спросил Теодор, глядя при этом так, что становилось страшно дышать. 

Стефан сглотнул. Сказать он мог бы многое. Как он устал жить в страхе и в каком ужасе перед неизвестностью он теперь. Как тосковал по мужу и одновременно желал, чтобы он его никогда не нашел. Как выбивался из сил, пытаясь придумать, как забрать Тави, если, появившись даже в отдалении, сразу обнаружит себя. Да только слова, годами проглатываемые и заталкиваемые поглубже в глотку, так и застряли безобразным мокрым комом в горле – не выплюнуть, не проглотить. Только и остается, что молчать по привычке.

С очередным шагом назад он случайно задел локтем дверь на кухню, и та отозвалась неожиданно звонким звуком, замирающим в едва различимом дребезжании дверных петель. Боящийся громких звуков Стефан инстинктивно замер. На Теодора удар по дереву подействовал противоположным образом: сорвавшись с места, он в пару шагов сократил расстояние между ними до минимума и, втащив его за плечи на кухню, резко развернул и прижал спиной к стене.

\- Ну, давай, Зайка, - удивительным образом сочетая в голосе сразу и мрачное удовлетворение, и глухую угрозу, и какую-то глумливую ласку, негромко произнес он, склонившись к уху Стефана, - не стесняйся. Скажи мне, какая дурь ударила тебе в голову, что после пяти лет счастливого и благополучного брака ты вдруг, не слова не говоря, просто исчез, оставив меня сходить с ума от тревоги и страха, что с тобой случится что-то плохое?

От резких движений у Стефана зазвенело в ушах – исчезли все звуки, кроме противного, ввинчивающегося ржавым гвоздем в сознание писка, жалким подобием которого был бы звук пропавшего сигнала на телеканале. Глаза заполонила непроглядная, отсвечивающая тошнотворно-зелеными пятнами, чернота. Одновременно – как раз к обращению, бывшему у Теодора и за ласковое, и за предупреждающе-раздраженное, - вернулась способность воспринимать звуки. 

Стефан, ощущая, как подкашиваются резко ослабевшие ноги, отвернулся. Перед глазами постепенно проступала картина кухни – стол посередине, забытая с утра перед работой раскрытая книга, чайник, столешница… Теодор, недовольный его затянувшимся молчанием, жестко захватил его длинными пальцами за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя.

\- Я жду, дорогуша, - чеканно напомнил он, глядя прямо в глаза.

«Дорогуша» никогда не звучало, когда де Вард был ласков. Оно не было предупреждением – для этого было слово «Зайка», показывающее, что Теодор недоволен, но не настолько зол, чтобы у Стефана не было шанса пойти здесь и сейчас на попятную, сделать, что он хочет, и вздохнуть с облегчением. О, нет. «Дорогуша», прямо как «Иду на вы» того древнерусского князя, о войнах которого с Болгарией так любили порой подискутировать Драган и Миша, не предупреждало – оно уведомляло. Любые попытки компромисса, при «Зайке» еще возможные, после «дорогуши» были бесполезны – только полная капитуляция и покаяние. Нет, в случае отказа Теодор не прибегал ни в коем случае к аргументам средних и тяжких телесных, никогда. Ему это было просто не нужно – уже одна только игра его тона, взгляд, скупые, но говорящие жесты, самая аура силы и власти, от него исходящая, заставляли Стефана трепетать в благоговейном ужасе. Отказов не бывало. Возражений тоже не бывало.

Раньше не бывало.

Стефан тяжело, как перед затяжным прыжком, вздохнул.

\- Это, господин де Вард, - опустив веки в попытке хоть на миг уйти из-под холодного прицела светло-зеленых, как цавориты, глаз супруга, выдохнул он, - было чем угодно, но не счастливым и благополучным браком. 

Он не видел реакцию мужа, но мог представить в мельчайших деталях, как исказились черты его лица, как грозно сверкнули под нахмуренными бровями сузившиеся в ледяной ярости глаза, как искривились, прежде чем сжаться в жесткую злую линию, губы в усмешке, как дрогнули крылья тонкого острого носа, как приподнялась в высокомерно-презрительной манере голова… 

Когда Стефан открыл глаза, лицо Теодора, будто вода, по которой прошла и улеглась рябь от подувшего ветерка, вновь было бесстрастно-застывшим, и только взор, прямой и пристальный, буквально вынимал душу. Стефану титанических усилий стоило выдерживать этот взгляд, не дрожа. Ладно, черт возьми, дрожа не столь явно - сотрясались бесконтрольно лишь кончики пальцев да тряслись колени. На большее у него уже просто не было сил. Хотя кого это волновало.

\- У тебя, - почти нежно проводя ладонью по его щеке, слишком ровно для того, кто действительно спокоен, сообщил де Вард, - есть ровно пять минут, чтобы объясниться. И я настоятельно рекомендую тебе быть действительно убедительным.

Стефан ощутил настоятельную потребность лечь прямо на пол, свернуться клубком, закрыть голову руками и… исчезнуть, уснуть, умереть – что-нибудь из этого. Он устал. Он так устал прятаться, быть настороже, быть готовым бежать снова и снова, не разбирая дороги, туда, где у него будет возможность остаться наедине с собой. Устал от этого единения с собой и бесконечных вопросов и мыслей, что разъедают мозг серной кислотой: как, когда, зачем, почему, кто, что, а что если, а тогда как, а вдруг, но в таком случае что… Устал быть одновременно несколькими личностями и никем, лгать и делать вид, что все в порядке, а потом оставаться в одиночестве и пытаться найти себя в осколках прошлого и тумане настоящего. Устал вспоминать, когда он последний раз вообще спал и ел, устал заедать таблетками круговерть пространства, в которой пол под ногами все время качается, как корабельная палуба в шторм, двери норовят выбить косяком плечо, а полярный день Киркенеса постоянно прерывается черной пеленой предобморочного состояния перед глазами. 

И молчать он тоже устал. Но не уверен, что помнит, как по-настоящему говорить.

А, к дьяволу.

\- Я не знаю, что тебе объяснять, Тео, - развел руками он, глядя на мужа. – Все, что я могу сказать, я говорил тебе уже сотни раз. И всегда итоговым выводом было, что ты прав, а я капризничаю. Или выдумываю. Или преувеличиваю. Или веду себя эгоистично. А еще – что у нас нет никаких проблем. Да, абсолютно, совершенно никаких проблем! Это ведь не проблема, что я не вижу Тави месяцами, и с последней встречи счет пошел на полтора года. Сейчас уже четыре с половиной. Не проблема, что могилы моих родителей уже не найти в сорной траве, и я там не был с самого месяца нашей свадьбы. Ничего особенного, пустяки! Не больший пустяк, чем то, что я все время сижу в четырех стенах, как знатная эллинка, а если куда-то отправляюсь, то тебе чуть ли не каждые полчаса нужно знать, где я, с кем и что делаю. А то, что все, кто хоть сколько-нибудь мне был приятен, почему-то сразу становились персонами нон грата в нашей жизни – это и вовсе не стоящая внимания мелочь! 

Будь он в лучшем состоянии, он бы, пожалуй, подумал про себя, что, оказывается, говорить о наболевшем он все-таки не разучился. А не будь его нервы похожи на проеденное молью до состояния решета полотно, он бы даже понял, что говорит много лишнего. Ведь то, что Теодор велел объясниться, не значит, что он собирается выслушивать столько претензий и жалоб… Что он вообще будет их слушать. У такого рода просьб всегда была другая цель. Стефан это знал. Стефан был слишком истощен морально и физически, чтобы об этом помнить. 

Слова, как это всегда бывало с ним на эмоциях, сливались и связывались, словно жемчужины, в длинные нитки фраз. Эти фразы тянулись на разных нотах, то поднимаясь ввысь вместе с голосом, то падая на паузах. Путались и рвались, когда не хватало дыхания, рассыпаясь отдельными словами. 

\- За что ты уволил Лауру, Теодор? – задал он вопрос, на который не смог решиться три года назад. – Она всего лишь была вежлива и мила, как того требовала ее работа, и между нами никогда не было и не могло быть ничего предосудительного… И не говори, что это было ее решение! Когда увольняются по собственному желанию, не плачут так горько! Ты не мог просто поговорить со мной об этом? Сколько раз я пытался обсудить с тобой наши отношения? Сколько раз предлагал сходить к семейному психологу? Но нет, ты ведь не доверяешь семейным психологам, они для тебя все сплошь шарлатаны, единственно что и делающие, так это слушающие, как пара скандалит в кабинете, на деньги таких же простофиль оформленном… Да и зачем, когда мы можем сами поговорить, да? Без посредников. О, мы с тобой много раз говорили. Не помню только, чтобы беседа длилась дольше минуты и не кончалась твоей фразой: «Потому что я так сказал». 

Теодор, как ни странно, слушал его молча и, кажется, внимательно. Порой по лицу его пробегала тень, слова супруга явно были ему не по нраву. Мягко говоря. Но всякий раз он овладевал собой и продолжал слушать. 

Когда Стефан оборвал очередную фразу на полуслове, внезапно иссякнув и совершенно обмякнув, Теодор, цокнув языком, отступил и усадил его на стул.

\- Ты закончил? – деловито осведомился он, взглянув на часы.

Стефан ответил коротким, напряженным взглядом. Отвечать желания не было – он и так высказал столько, что голова теперь кружится от осознания, что он наговорил. Раньше он не посмел бы затрагивать такого рода темы вообще.

\- Раз закончил, то… - де Вард приподнял бровь. – Один вопрос, Стефан. Я хоть что-то сделал тебе или Тави во вред?

Вопрос был таким неожиданным и возмутительным, что Стефан опешил. Он ожидал в ответ на свои укоры возмущения, критики или, чем черт не шутит, попытки оправдаться – но не вопроса. Тем более такого. Сделал ли Теодор хоть что-то им с Тави во вред? Серьезно? Нет, вот правда, серьезно?!

Стефан не мог подобрать подходящих слов, чтобы выразить, что думает по этому поводу. Зато у его мужа с этим проблем никогда не возникало.

\- Понимаю, сам по себе вопрос сложен, - заметил Теодор снисходительно. – Как насчет нескольких уточняющих? Например: испытывал ли ты (или Тави) хоть раз нужду в чем-либо? Не был ли ты хоть раз болен, когда я выступал против поездки в Румынию? Сказал ли Тави хоть раз, когда ты не поехал к нему, что он в обиде и ты должен был приехать, несмотря ни на что, или он всего лишь утешил тебя, что погуляет тогда с друзьями? Не ты ли говорил мне однажды, что тебе никого, кроме нас с Тави, не нужно? И если это так, то почему тебя, в таком случае, так задевает судьба каких-то других людей? А что до семейных ссор… Не признавал ли ты сам после каждой нашей размолвки, что мое решение было логичнее, правильнее или удачнее? 

Каждый вопрос был, как выстрел. Или, вернее сказать, как… подкуп присяжного. Шесть вопросов – шесть присяжных заседателей. Шесть – половина присяжной коллегии. Голоса – шесть «виновен» и шесть «не виновен». Приговор – оправдательный. 

Стефан обреченно вздохнул. Теодор снова был до неприличия прав во всем, в чем желал быть правым. И ради этого он три года пытался в одиночестве разобраться в ситуации? Чтобы после трех лет жизни в постоянной тревоге понять, что ничего не поменялось, и Теодор как был, так и остался кругом прав?..

…Нет.

Сигнал wifi, хоть и сильный, и стабильный, видеозвонок в Skype проводил не безупречно, и изображение немного отставало от звука, застывая на некоторых кадрах. Тави, посмеиваясь, сообщал, что у него точно такая же проблема.

\- Но веб-камера, похоже, к тебе неравнодушна, Фане, - улыбаясь, сообщил Октав. – Морозит картинку в самых удачных моментах.

\- Ну, любуйся тогда, - игриво разрешил он. 

\- Я бы куда охотнее полюбовался вживую, - заметил брат.

Стефан опустил взгляд.

\- Насчет этого… - пробормотал он, смущенно теребя кружевной манжет рубашки, стилизованной под девятнадцатый век.

Взгляд Октава погрустнел.

\- Понятно, - вздохнул мальчик. – Дядя Тео тебя снова ко мне не пускает, да?

\- Ох, Тави! – нервно хихикнул он, - ну, что ты такое говоришь? Тео не… Он просто…

Он осекся на полуслове, наткнувшись на не по-детски понимающий и полный печали взгляд брата. 

\- Я понимаю… наверное. – Октав улыбнулся уголком губ. – На самом деле я совсем не понимаю, но сделаем вид, что я этого не говорил. Я просто… Я скучаю по тебе, Фане. Ты… Приезжай, если сможешь, ладно?

Просьба брата острой иголкой кольнула доселе мирно дремавшую в облаках собственных иллюзий душу. 

\- Обещаю, Тави.

Нет. Ничто в этой жизни не бывает зря. И тот разговор с Тави три с лишним года назад был очень даже не зря. Благодаря ему он, обернувшись на свою жизнь, вдруг понял, что у него нет ничего. И под «нет ничего» скрывалось не банальное отсутствие работы, друзей, да даже родителей – миллионы людей живут с этим, ничего в этом особенного нет. Под «нет ничего» было много большее даже, чем внезапное осознание, что у него, по сути, нет единственного и горячо любимого брата. Эти два слова вдруг открывали, что у него нет простой человеческой свободы. Самостоятельности, самодостаточности, независимости. Да что там, даже имени своего давно нет! Все у Теодора. И, как квинтэссенция этой принадлежности – роскошное кольцо на пальце. Кольцо, которое не снимается. 

Стефан поймал себя на том, что снова разглядывает проклятую полоску металла. Теодор тоже посмотрел на его руку и, кажется, нашел в этом новый источник вдохновения.

\- Я мог бы еще много интересных вопросов задать, - заметил он, - но, на мой взгляд, и этих достаточно. Не так ли, Зайка?

Стефан поднял на него взгляд.

\- Может быть, - согласился он и добавил, с почти самоубийственным злорадством отмечая, как кислеет лицо мужа: - А может, и нет.

\- Вот, значит, как ты запел, - хмыкнул Теодор с угрожающими нотками в голосе.

«Что ж, это того, пожалуй, стоило», - отстраненно успел подумать Стефан, прежде чем Теодор, коршуном нависнув над ним, заговорил уже совершенно по-другому.

\- Ты, кажется, забываешь, кто ты и кто я, дорогуша, - процедил де Вард уже без малейшего намека на даже притворную нежность, – а еще о том, что нас связывает. Мы с тобой совершенно официально и законно восемь лет в браке. Никакого развода у нас не было и быть не может. Однако… Цени мое великодушие, пока есть такая возможность, Стефан. Я ведь мог и не быть столь снисходительным, - заметил он зловеще. – Послать за тобой кого-нибудь, и тебя бы нашли и привезли ко мне, независимо от того, хочешь ты того или нет. Или натравить на тебя спецслужбы всей Европы, объявив тебя в розыск. Моих связей бы хватило, ты знаешь. Но я приехал лично. И даже не ограничиваю тебя в принятии решения насчет возвращения домой.

\- Т-ты… предлагаешь мне поехать с тобой или остаться? – недоуменно моргнул Стефан. Звучало слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Теодор в ответ на это робкое предположение улыбнулся почти умиленно.

\- Я предлагаю тебе выбрать, поедешь ты со мной домой сам и будешь паинькой, - объяснил он, - или же простое возвращение тебе кажется слишком скучным вариантом, и ты желаешь, чтобы я… - Теодор в демонстративной задумчивости почесал подбородок. – Ну, не знаю, усомнился в твоем душевном здравии, которое могло значительно пострадать за годы разлуки, и привлек к делу маленькую армию психиатров и адвокатов, которые докажут твою недееспособность, после чего ты у меня вообще из дома не выйдешь? 

\- Н-не н-надо, - по-настоящему ужаснулся Стефан, вжимаясь в спинку стула. 

\- Сам не хочу, - хмыкнул Теодор. – Так что ты думаешь по поводу моего предложения, любовь моя? 

Стефан робко посмотрел на человека, который, будучи когда-то центром его вселенной и любовью всей жизни, теперь был источником страданий и ночным кошмаром. Самым ужасным было то, что, будучи источником страданий и ночным кошмаром, Теодор быть центром вселенной и любовью всей жизни не перестал. 

\- Теодор, я… - поднявшись, начал было он, но под внимательным, выжидающим взглядом де Варда глаза вдруг наполнились слезами. 

Кажется, это его предел.

\- Д-да… - ткнувшись лицом в грудь мужа и тут же оказываясь в его крепких объятиях, выдавил из себя Стефан сквозь разгоревшуюся истерику. – Да!

Все, что угодно, лишь бы остался хоть какой-то путь к отступлению. На этот раз с Тави и навсегда.

Теодор прижал Стефана к себе сильнее и ласково поцеловал в макушку, хотя он, скорее всего, этого не заметил.

\- Как скажешь, Зайка, - удовлетворенно ответил он. 

Какой же Стефан, несмотря на все изъяны, умница – сделал очень правильный выбор. 

Жаль, что только на словах.

…Но такие мелочи никогда не были проблемой.


	4. Печали человека, который улыбался (часть 2)

Кетиль оторвал навязчиво лепившийся к столешнице взгляд от прилавка и негромко произнес, глядя на книжные стеллажи перед собой:  
\- У него должны были быть свои причины.

Хенрик, лежавший на прилавке, вытянув вперед одну руку и ткнувшись щекой в холодную столешницу, медленно приподнялся и перевел на него взгляд. В его светлых глазах застыл было немой вопрос, но тут же сменился пониманием – до Хансена дошло, что Кет имел в виду Стефана. 

\- Ну, явно должна быть веская причина, чтобы жить под чужим именем, - согласился он, выпрямляясь, - а потом сделать ноги. 

Сигурдссон метнул в него упрекающий взгляд.

\- Что? – смутился Хенрик. – Я просто сказал правду. 

\- У тебя всегда все просто, - поморщил нос Кетиль. – А правда в том, что правды мы не знаем. 

\- Кроме того, что мы все это время путали Будапешт с Бухарестом, - невесело усмехнулся Хенрик.

Кетиль тяжело вздохнул. Если бы дело было только в том, что он полагался на память, а она по части паспортных данных друга его подвела, он был бы счастлив. Но нет. Дело было в другом – Стефан Ионеску, румын родом из Будапешта, двадцатипятилетие которого они должны были в скором времени отметить, никогда не существовал, о чем их и уведомили после некоторых проверок в полицейском участке. Вот просто – не рождалось в 1991 году в Будапеште никакого Ионеску – ни Стефана, ни Штефана, ни даже Иштвана. 

Нет, заявление о пропаже у них, конечно, приняли, а еще наложили штраф и предписание возместить ущерб за разбитое окно. Окурок и телефон Стефана изъяли, дом сфотографировали и опечатали. Только вот волновали их с полицией разные вопросы: там желали выяснить, кто же такой и почему скрывался под фальшивым именем, и не преступник ли он в бегах; Кетиля интересовало, насколько тот, незнакомый, человек схож с его Стефаном. Стефан ли его зовут? Двадцать пять ему лет или, может, он младше или, наоборот, старше? Из Будапешта ли он на самом деле приехал однажды в притулившийся в рукаве Варангера Киркенес? Или все-таки из Румынии, раз не поправлял его при оговорках? Или вовсе он никакой не румын и приехал из совсем другой страны? Искусствовед ли он? Правда ли никогда, прежде чем он, Кетиль, не отвел за руку, не видел ни вод Баренцева моря, ни лежащих вдоль него обширных бесплодных пустошей, таких простых и одновременно зачаровывающих? Не вдыхал до этого полной грудью воздух густых северных сосновых лесов? Не бывал в финской бане? Страдает ли он точно так же, как его хрупкий друг, от бессонницы, гипотонии и мигреней, или это все было у него лишь странной игрой? Влюблен ли он так же в книги, да настолько, что может свободно цитировать, размышляя о чем-нибудь, и античных авторов, и средневековых трубадуров, и гуманистов, и просветителей, и классиков прошлого века, и мастеров нынешнего? Пугается ли громких звуков до того, что даже при залпах салюта трогательно обнимает за предплечье обеими руками своего спутника? Любит ли точно так же сладости и выпечку? Имеет ли привычку много обнимать друзей (ладно, единственного друга), брать за руку и под руку, класть голову на плечо и на колени, прильнуть в «минутку нежности», неосознанно показывая свою приязнь и доверие? Морщится ли так же забавно, если полусладкое вино оказалось кисловато, и не выносит пива? Рисует ли на полях, где бы и что ни писал? 

Вопросов было много, ответов не было совсем. Зато было стойкое убеждение. Одно. Нет, два.

\- Я не верю, что Стефан может быть каким-нибудь преступником и из-за этого скрываться, - заявил Кетиль, решительно глядя на Хансена. – И я все еще думаю, что с ним случилась беда. Может быть, это даже связано. 

\- Кетиль, ты ведь не можешь быть так уверен, - возразил Хенрик. – Откуда тебе знать, в чем Стефан, или кто он там, тебе врал, а в чем нет? 

Вопрос был действительно резонным. Даже, пожалуй, неожиданно было услышать его от Хенрика Хансена – парня, о котором с младшей школы все говорили, что когда Господь раздавал людям рассудительность, Хенрик эту важную церемонию прогонял, играя в мяч на заднем дворе. Сигурдссон, собравшийся было резко отсечь все нелепые попытки его переубедить, придержал едва не начатую тираду. Он привык, пресекая потуги Хансена флиртовать или ухаживать, быть с ним строгим и жестким. Вымещая раздражение за все эти щенячьи, полные надежды взгляды, за сквозящие в словах намеки, что готов ждать, за навязчивые попытки побыть рядом, когда ему этого совсем не хотелось, Кет всегда был настроен критично, если не сказать категорично. Он, что греха таить, часто придирался к Хенрику, даже по пустякам. Но выговорить ему за эти путные, в общем-то, слова… Кетиль неожиданно ощутил что-то сродни стыду за свое намерение.

\- Понимаешь, Хенрик, - вздохнул он, - люди ведь не могут лгать всегда и во всем. Особенно когда человек проводит с тобой пять, шесть, а то и семь дней в неделю, постоянно на связи, постоянно на виду, вы вместе работаете, гуляете, пьете, ездите в поездки всякие… Невозможно всегда держать одну и ту же маску, что-то настоящее обязательно пробьется. 

\- Но ты ведь не можешь знать, что в поведении Стефана было настоящим, а что нет, - заметил Хенрик, разведя руками, и неожиданно добавил, выразительно покосившись на Кетиля: - Людей и так понять сложно. А уж когда они еще и выдают себя за кого-то другого…

С этими аргументами было сложно спорить, здесь Хансен был прав. И все же, все же… Кетиль хмуро обвел взглядом магазин и зацепился глазами за настенные часы – те самые, что выбрал когда-то Стефан. Кем бы он ни был на самом деле, вкус у него определенно был, и довольно тонкий, если не сказать изысканный. Такое не скроешь, как ни скромничай. Это как то самое белье Вивьен Ли – не бросается в глаза, но чувствуется буквально во всем, ибо человек этим пронизан. Дышит этим, живет.

\- Я не знаю, но я чувствую, - наконец сказал он уже не ждавшему, кажется, ответа Хенрику. – Ну не играл он, когда буквально в каждом музее, где мы с ним были, щебетал без умолку. Я видел, что он знает, о чем говорит. И этот восторг в глазах! Он словно о своих друзьях мне рассказывал, а не о богах и художниках. А когда в книги на работе он зарывался чуть ли не с головой? Ему не обязательно было это делать! Зачем? Убедить меня, что он любит читать? Да об этом достаточно просто один раз сказать! – он помолчал и добавил тише: - Один раз, перебрав с портвейном, Стефан плакал у меня на плече и пытался что-то рассказать. Я не понял ничего. Наутро он ужасно смутился, сказал, что сам не помнит, о чем плакал, извинился… Потом все-таки предположил, что, наверное, вспомнил покойную мать. Это что, по-твоему, было? Тоже игра? 

\- Ну, может быть, это и не было… - нехотя признал Хансен. – В конце концов, вы действительно много времени проводили вместе, тебе лучше знать, наверное… Но даже если ты прав, что мы можем? Уже ничего. 

\- Да… - тихо повторил Сигурдссон, выходя из-за прилавка, - уже ничего.

Он обошел стул, на котором сидел Хенрик – а Стефан никогда так сильно его не отодвигал, и обходить его не было нужды! – и прошел к стеллажу с фантастикой. У заходивших с полчаса назад школьников не было определенной цели, и они, выбирая, что новенького взять, изрядно переворошили книги. Нужно было их расставить как полагается. Обычно это всегда делал именно он, потому что Стефан с порядком букв в алфавите не дружил и постоянно путался. 

\- Тебе помочь? – спросил Хенрик из-за прилавка.

\- Тут не в чем помогать, - отозвался Кетиль и, помедлив, обернулся: - Но спасибо.

\- Не за что, – улыбнулся Хансен. Как обычно, широко, но как-то без привычного энтузиазма. 

А ведь Хенрик тоже устал.

Осененный этой мыслью, отвернувшийся было к стеллажу Кетиль украдкой вновь посмотрел на Хенрика. Они ведь не пара. И не друзья. Всего лишь соседи. И какие-то бывшие однокашники. Они даже не общались в школе – не было диалога, только монологи Хенрика. И все равно Хансен в свой выходной не ограничился помощью в, возможно, чрезвычайной ситуации и остался. Пожалуй, он поблагодарил его даже слишком сдержанно – Кет не был уверен, что без его помощи смог бы вернуться из полицейского участка на работу и продолжить делать инвентаризацию, когда буквально вчера занимался тем же самым со Стефаном.

Кетиль поменял местами две книги и провел пальцем по корешкам, беззвучно, одними губами, считая тома книжной серии, выставленной на полке. Сосредоточиться на счете не получалось, мысли упорно сползали на Стефана. 

А это ведь только начало. Жизнь никогда не притормаживает, что бы ни случилось. И сейчас ждать, пока он оправится от неожиданного потрясения, она не будет. Рабочая неделя только началась, инвентаризацию надо закончить если не сегодня, то завтра, и никого не волнует, что от бланков и книжных полок душа побуждает бежать в полицейский участок и выяснять, не появилась ли новая информация. Скоро приедет Оксеншерна, и ему нужно будет объяснить, почему он в магазине один и куда делся Стефан. Недовольное лицо шведа и полупрезрительно сжатые губы при упоминании в одной связке Стефана и полиции уже стояло у Кетиля перед глазами, и это было неизбежной неприятностью. Или неприятной неизбежностью – кому как больше нравится. Кетилю бы понравилось, если б Оксеншерна в Киркенес лететь передумал, но педантичный хозяин магазина еще на прошлой неделе прислал письмо, что приедет 23 июня. Послезавтра. 

А Стефан пропал. Причем не только в прямом смысле. Кетиль был убежден, что с другом случилась какая-то беда. Иначе к чему его странное поведение вчера? 

Он думал, что это все из-за недомогания и не придал значения. А если бы придал?.. 

Если бы придал, то Стефан, может, и не исчез бы. Может, он решился бы все-таки рассказать, в чем дело. Пусть не всю правду, пусть даже вообще ничего из правды – хватило бы простого: «У меня проблемы, помоги». Он бы не приставал к другу с допросами. Правда не стал бы. И Стефан об этом знал. У него было немало возможностей в этом убедиться. 

Но Стефан промолчал. Сам ли он принял такое решение? Что могло его подтолкнуть? Не хотел вмешивать его? Но во что может быть вмешан искусствовед? Стремился обезопасить? Все-таки криминал?.. Но Стефан разве похож на преступника? Просто заметал следы? Чтобы не искали? Но от чего бежать здесь, в тишайшем мирном городке? Или… кто-то заставил его так поступить? Кто это был? Союзник или враг? Это он оставил на кухне ту сигарету? Зачем он приехал? Почему сейчас? Что их со Стефаном связывает? 

А не из-за этого ли человека Стефан уехал когда-то в Киркенес?..

Вопросов было так много, а ответов – ни одного. Непонятное ощущение за ушами, похожее и непохожее одновременно на боль, зуд, холод и жар, снова давало о себе знать. Отчаянное раздражение на пограничье между нетерпением и страхом за друга выкручивало нервы. И в угнетающей тишине книжного магазина, лишенной негромкого шелеста страниц под тонкими пальцами Стефана и его раздающегося порой мягкого, приятного голоса, находиться было физически некомфортно.

Дотерпеть бы до конца рабочего дня.

\- Слушай, Кетиль… - произнес вдруг Хенрик, стараясь, чтобы прозвучало как бы между прочим, но выдавая себя напряженным видом. – Я тут подумал… Сегодня столько всего случилось… Может быть мы?.. Ну… Может, тебе не хочется сейчас быть наедине со своими мыслями… Я имею в виду… - Кетиль нахмурился, слушая это путанное предложение, и Хенрик торопливо выпалил: - Может, останешься сегодня у меня? 

Кетиль молчал. 

Хенрик, подумав, вероятно, о том, что после этого предложения вся его помощь выглядит отвратительно меркантильной, неловко запустил пятерню в волосы на затылке:  
\- Я просто предложил, ну, понимаешь… 

Кет представил фотографии на каминной полке. Со Стефаном там было, если он не ошибается, три. И добрая половина книг на полке в спальне была от Стефана. В ванной лежит душистое мыло ручной работы, подаренное Стефаном буквально неделю назад, и его «гостевая» зубная щетка на случай, если он останется ночевать. И еще огромное множество живейших напоминаний о человеке, который за неполных три года стал роднее большинства окружающих, с которыми он всю жизнь. 

\- Если не хочешь, то я, конечно, не буду наста… - бормотал Хансен.

\- Да, - перебил Сигурдссон. – Спасибо за приглашение. 

\- Ты придешь? – очевидно, не поверил своим ушам Хенрик. – Правда?

\- Так действительно будет лучше, - кивнул Кетиль. – Я не доставлю неудобств.

\- О, Кетиль, - тактично стараясь сдержать свое ликование, развел руками Хенрик, - какие тут могут быть неудобства?

\- Тебе ведь завтра на работу, - заметил Кет. 

\- Пустяки, - возразил Хансен. 

\- Хорошо… - Сигурдссон вернулся было к книгам, но понял, что снова увязает в каком-то болоте. Вздохнув, он все-таки позвал своего добровольного помощника: - Хенрик, не поможешь?..


	5. Человек, у которого (почти) все было под контролем

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Теодора (Тесс) де Вард - fem!Нидерланды  
> Йорис Вебер - Люксембург  
> Все прочие люди, упоминаемые в главе, ввиду своей незначительной роли являются мимокрокодильными ОС.

Могуч и велик был бог Янус. Был он владыкой всех начал и начинаний, что в своей жизни, что в чужих. Под его покровительством находились все входы и выходы. 

Боялись люди рассердить бога, ведь разгневанное божество страшно в гневе, ничего ему не стоит раздавить дерзкого смертного, заставить несчастного тысячи тысяч раз пожалеть о своем своеволии. Приносили они потому Янусу жертвы и всеми силами восхваляли его владычество. Ссоры и раздоры с криком и шумом были запрещены законом, потому что раздражали они Януса более всего. 

И стоял он так, двуликий, одним лицом обращенный в прошлое, а другим – в будущее. Видел он все ошибки прошлого и выносил из них бесценный опыт. Видел он перспективы будущего и уверенно, властно строил в нем планы. Одного только не видел всесильный бог – настоящего. И думал Янус, что все в этом настоящем идет согласно его идеальному плану, и был спокоен. Но настоящее лишь пело о своем счастье хорошо разученную песнь, боясь навлечь на себя беду, и искало хоть одну лазейку, неподвластную ключам божества. И нашло. И силен был гнев Януса, когда нежная песнь оборвалась, и увидел он пустоту. 

Но еще сильнее был его страх: боялся он никогда не услышать любимую песню вновь.

В его жизни не было места сказкам и чудесам. Он не мечтал стать космонавтом или пиратом, не верил в Синтаклааса и Черных Питов и уж конечно, подобно сверстникам, не думал, что мама с папой нежно любят друг друга и будут вместе всегда. О, нет. Его мать, Теодора де Вард, или, как ее звали за глаза, Железная Тесс, не была сторонницей сокрытия паршивой правды жизни от детей. А отца гораздо больше интересовали биржевые сводки и новости политики, чем вопросы воспитания. Маленький Теодор («Конечно, я назвала тебя в честь себя, не в честь же этого тюфяка») поэтому очень хорошо знал, что мама и папа поженились не от большой любви, а в интересах бизнеса. 

«Брак – это вообще чистая формальность», - любила повторять порой Тесс, стряхивая пепел с сигареты прямо в чашку из-под кофе. – «Но формальность сильная, если уметь ей пользоваться». 

Теодор честно верил в это и считал, что не женится вообще никогда, ведь это не имеет смысла. Когда он однажды посвятил в это родителей за ужином, отец, не отрываясь от чтения анализа каких-то очередных котировок, без чего он не чувствовал себя уверенно в работе, только угукнул, но потом все же неразборчиво пробормотал что-то навроде: «Вдруг кого-то встретишь…» Он тогда с негодованием глянул на мать. Отец что, вообще не слушал?! Он же сказал, что не женится. Причем тут «встретишь кого-то»? Для отношений не обязательно жениться! Тесс с кривой усмешкой закатила глаза – это же твой папаша, он без чертовой консультации с юристом, экспертами и советниками ни контракт не подмахнет, ни задницу себе не подотрет, чего ты вообще от него ждешь? Нешаблонного мышления? Теодор брезгливо поджал губы и подложил себе на тарелку брокколи. Мать, понаблюдав за отцом, подперла голову рукой: «И что ты это читаешь, милый?» и, не дожидаясь ответа, добавила: «Я уже купила их акции». «Уже?!» - возмущенно опустил газету тот. – «Ты хоть прочитала раздел по рискам?» «Это единственный раздел, который я читаю, а не просматриваю», - фыркнула Тесс, щелкнув зажигалкой у сигареты. Вечер, в общем, был самым обычным. 

Примерно так же обыденно, на зависть сверстникам совершенно открыто и невозбранно куря на веранде подаренные матерью роскошные Dunhill* («Либо курить и пить самое лучшее, Тео, либо не курить и не пить вообще»), в пятнадцать лет он вдруг, размышляя о том, как тесно связана жизнь их семьи с бизнесом, пришел к понимаю, что родители, относившиеся к своему браку как к сделке в интересах бизнес-империи, и к нему самому относились, по сути, как… к бизнес-проекту. Они, выражаясь деловым языком – о, его-то он с малых лет усвоил – щедро инвестировали в его развитие и образование, повышая конкурентоспособность на рынке, были довольны дивидендами в виде высоких баллов и первых хватких шагов, но в остальном… Они едва ли были готовы выйти за рамки своей ограниченной прагматической философии. Даже ради него. Особенно ради него. Стоит ли ему тогда вгонять себя в те же пределы? В пятнадцать лет два месяца и шесть дней со своего рождения Теодор де Вард решил, что не стоит. Далеко не во всем они правы, эти родители. 

Нет, он все еще преклонялся перед силой личности матери, ее талантом распробовать человека, словно доселе неизвестную марку сигарет, и решить, стоит ли он чего-нибудь, или заслуживает участи выкинутого в урну окурка. И даже, несмотря на передавшееся от матери чувство почти иррационального холодного пренебрежения, все же испытывал некоторое уважение к умению отца если не принять волевое решение, так хоть на переговорах выесть чайной ложечкой мозг любому, кто будет играть против. Но где-то там, на веранде, зародилась идея, ставшая впоследствии уверенным убеждением: смешать работу и личную жизнь – значит лишить себя и того, и другого. 

Да и, что греха таить, он не хотел кончить, как мать – на седативном и обезболивающем из-за постоянных стрессов, цинично давясь сигаретным дымом и чувствуя тошноту от запаха кофе, потерявшим зубы волком наблюдать, как шакалье из конкурентов пытается урвать свой кусок, и знать при этом, что уже неподвластный терапии рак очень быстро, даже стремительно, пожирает изнутри то, что не успела еще сожрать внутренняя пустота и одиночество. Не хотел кончить, как отец – будучи скорее аккуратным исполнителем, чем деятелем, стать никому не нужным и, практически презираемым лысеющим стариком, отойти от дел и осесть в каком-то захолустье, без совета намного превосходившей его не то жены, не то коллеги неудачно вложив полученный за свои акции от сына капитал. Спонсировать этого чужого ему, по сути, человека Теодор, разумеется, не собирался. Он со спокойной совестью удалил его номера и адреса, а когда сменил в какой-то момент собственный номер, уведомил об этом только отцовского адвоката, чтобы юрист мог легко и быстро с ним связаться, когда будет заниматься посмертными делами и ему потребуются подписи в бумагах. 

Когда он диктовал адвокату номер, тот сообщил между прочим, что отец собирается жениться на какой-то местной деревенской девице, младше его лет на двадцать или даже больше – в общем, годящейся Теодору в сестры. «Я, конечно, пытался его отговорить», - заверил господин де Йонг, - «но он твердит, что это не мое дело. А эта женщина, Лике, уверяет, что любит его». Теодор, помолчав, сказал: «Мне все равно. До свидания». А положив трубку, порадовался, что носит фамилию матери. 

Больше он об отце не слышал, да и не горел желанием. Господин де Йонг с ним не связывался, так что тот, очевидно, был жив. Когда Стефан однажды, еще до свадьбы, спросил, именно это ему и было рассказано. Стефана ситуация огорчила: он, явно не решившись уточнять детали, поинтересовался, нельзя ли как-то помириться или прийти к понимаю с отцом. Теодор, усмехнувшись про себя: «Да кто бы хотел этого понимания?», тогда накрыл ладонь Стефана своей и заверил, что после смерти матери оставить друг друга в покое для них с отцом было лучшим выходом. Стефан кивнул, все еще несколько опечаленный. Теодор предложил заказать десерт. Стеф, улыбнувшись, отвлекся посмотреть, где официант. В заведении, вообще, были кнопки вызова официанта на каждом столике, но это румынское чудо все равно по привычке каждый раз оглядывалось, прежде чем вспомнить об этом. Теодор находил это очаровательным. О его родителях они с того дня не говорили. Зато обсуждали много чего другого. С первых же дней знакомства.

Вообще, Теодор, откровенно говоря, никогда не считал себя большим любителем длинных разговоров. Долгие переговоры он еще мог принять, бизнес есть бизнес. Но болтовня ради болтовни… Увольте. 

Когда он встретил Стефана, разумеется, ничего не изменилось. Он все еще был убежден, что абстрактные разглагольствования – это лишнее, брак – пустое, а шампанское организаторы выбрали не самое лучшее. Но все запланированные разговоры в полуофициальной обстановке были уже проведены, уходить было еще рано… Конечно, его внимание привлек изящный молодой человек в вопиюще неподходящих для банкета (зато безумно подходящих ему по фигуре) черных обтягивающих джинсах с какими-то цепочками с подвесками и явно кем-то подаренной, а потому ему слегка великоватой, футболке с надписью Kiss me I’m Romanian. Было бы лицемерием отрицать, что именно внешность его первым делом и привлекла – потому что Стефан, черт побери, действительно красив. Не той лакированной, тщательно создаваемой и поддерживаемой безликой красотой согласно канонам моды, при которой секретаршу от приглашенной модели и охотника за протекцией от чьей-то пассии можно отличить по приблизительному ценнику, а естественным, совершенно непринужденным очарованием. 

Он наблюдал за буквально утыкающимся носом в стенды (близорукость? желание разглядеть мелкие детали на фотографиях?) студентом, пока не поймал себя на мысли, что ему в нем нравится буквально все. И эта милая, прелестная даже миниатюрность – что греха таить, он питал к этому определенную слабость. И отчетливо нездешние, отчасти экзотичные, но оттого не менее привлекательные черты. Особенно когда Стефан улыбался. Да, говорят, что искренняя улыбка любого человека делает прекрасным, но Теодор эту точку зрения не разделял: у некоторых такие выходят оскалы, что лучше зубы спрятать и больше никогда никому не показывать, так что правило не универсально. Но Стефану улыбаться шло, очень. И легкая рассеянность движений в сочетании с глубокой, эмоциональной увлеченностью тоже. Он и не заметил, когда Теодор подошел. 

Первый обмен репликами поставил окончательную и твердую точку в решении, что Стефан Драгош определенно стоит уже потраченных на него минут и, пожалуй, продолжения разговора за чашечкой кофе. И с каждой новой встречей ценность Стефана медленно, но неуклонно росла, пока, наконец, он не бросил считать, для простоты обозначив: бесценен. 

Подобную оценку, само собой разумеется, Стефан не за красоту и даже не за обаяние заслужил: будь у Теодора желание обзавестись смазливой персоной на выход (а заодно достаточно вдохновляющим в постели телом под боком), жаждущих составить компанию видному двадцатисемилетнему владельцу одной из крупнейших ландшафтных фирм Европы нашлось бы великое множество, и далеко не всем, пожалуй, Стеф составил бы конкуренцию. Но у него было огромное преимущество: он что-то из себя представлял .

По Стефану уже тогда было видно, что он умен. Ему, может быть, не хватало знаний – он ведь только учился – но он умел слушать, умел говорить и был способен не только поддерживать разговор, но и схватывать на лету, если в теме не силен, и выносить остроумные суждения, если что-то в вопросе смыслил. Память у него была замечательная, и со временем Теодор не без удивления обнаружил, что то, что начиналось как любопытство («А что такое аутсорсинг?»), переросло в отсутствие необходимости, машинально ответив Стефану в нескольких бизнес-терминах, чем он занимается, пояснять, насколько это важно и может ли он отвлечься; то, что было полуигрой-полуфлиртом («А знаешь, как это будет по-нидерландски?»), привело к тому, что языком их общения наряду с английским стал и нидерландский. Стефан частил с германизмами и шутил о «неправильном немецком», но в целом говорил бегло, с местами довольно ощутимым, но вполне приятным акцентом. Теодор, не склонный к праздным беседам, все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что речь Стефана его не просто не раздражает – ему нравится его слушать. И неважно, что ему дела нет до каких-нибудь там причин перехода греческой скульптуры от строгого, тяжеловесного, но соразмерного классического канона, мастерски выраженного Фидием, к воплощенным в век Перикла Скопасом и Праксителем принципам чувственности, драматизма и пластичности. В конце концов, вникать, что Стефан говорит, было не обязательно – достаточно было, приняв благожелательный вид, чтобы Стеф не смущался и не уточнял, не утомил ли он его, слушать и любоваться. 

Стефан, ко всему прочему, был настолько далек от всех сфер, в которых с малых лет, если не с рождения, вращался Теодор, что поначалу это даже казалось искусной, хорошо продуманной, оригинальной расчетливой игрой: Теодор просто не мог представить, как человеку могут быть настолько безразличны финансы, карьера, связи. Нет, Стефан Драгош определенно не был беспечен – цену деньгам и знакомствам он знал и рачительно относился к средствам («Нет, это я лучше куплю в следующем месяце, иначе придется просить денег у семьи, а этого я делать не хочу»). Но как же удивительно, невероятно, вопиюще равнодушен он был к перспективам! Мать о таких людях говорила: «Эльфы! Упускают массу возможностей и рады, что можно назваться творческой личностью и придумывать вселенные, завтракая на подоконнике одним только кофе с круассаном… Потому что денег на стол и нормальный завтрак у них нет». Теодор, раз за разом привычно провоцируя Стефана, как десятки людей до него, проявить свои истинные взгляды, пришел к понимаю: Стефану это все неважно – у него другие приоритеты. И это было странно и… интригующе. 

Стефан слишком легко, на взгляд Теодора, относился к будущему: по его словам, ему бы хотелось, чтобы будущая работа была хоть немного связана с профессией, но если нет, достаточно будет более-менее стабильного дохода, позволяющего не только жить без особых лишений, но и суметь при случае помочь семье и иногда позволить себе такие маленькие радости, как, например, пополнение домашней библиотеки. Удивительно неамбициозно. Заяви Стефан такое в одну из первых встреч, Теодор бы счел, что юноша недалек и не стоит внимания. 

Но недалеким Стефан определенно не был. А точнее, был далеким. Пожалуй, даже слишком далеким от приземленных вопросов и бытовых мелочей. Теодор, слушая его воспоминания о том, как отец учил колоть дрова и пользоваться молотком, как они с каким-то Драганом ездили на каникулы в Сербию и помогали перекапывать огород, как он, наконец, переживал, когда не сразу смог разобраться в каких-то новых бланках, что должен был заполнить, вынужден был констатировать, что не может вообразить Стефана за этими занятиями – настолько это все было не его. Какие-то лопаты, бюрократическая волокита, дрова… Вот ему? Этому человеку, числящему среди своих любимых авторов Светония и какого-то чеха, имя которого Теодор постоянно забывает? Этому воодушевленному созданию, на первом действительно роскошном свидании (ладно, Стефан это считал ужином) весь вечер, от десерта до дижестива, рисовавшему на салфетке вид из окна и на подробности его жизни, на которые кто угодно другой сделал бы охотничью стойку, лишь уважительно кивнувшему и заметившему, что он, наверное, сильно устает? Ну да, конечно. 

Словом, все в Стефане было не так. Не так, как он предполагал, мог бы ожидать, спрогнозировать. Настолько не так, что какое-то глубинное стремление к порядку расценивало Стефана как существо хаотическое и неправильное и требовало непорядок исправить – но тогда это был бы уже не Стефан, и Теодор давил крамольный иррациональный порыв на корню. Потому что Стефан, который был совершенно не таким, был одновременно и именно таким, как нужно. Никак не связан с работой, не стремится продать себя подороже. Не преклоняется заискивающе перед его средствами и влиянием, но в то же время не напускает на себя «независимый» (на деле просто хамский) вид, будто он не впечатлен и в принципе все это отвергает. Очарователен и интересен. Способен подарить ощущение уюта, в конце концов. Много ли вообще в его жизни было людей с такими характеристиками? Хотя бы с половиной? А Стефан совмещал их все. 

И был нужен рядом во что бы то ни стало.

Неготовность к отношениям с мужчиной была, бесспорно, проблемой. Но какой путь к звездам не тернист? А Теодор собирался ухватить с небосвода одну маленькую, но самую яркую.

Ему, само собой, это удалось, как удавалось достигать поставленных целей неоднократно. Правда, еще никогда цель так не манила, а процесс не вызывал столько азарта, что сложно было во время какой-нибудь прогулки сдерживаться и спокойно идти рядом, поддерживая разговор, или невинно обнимать за плечи и делать вид, что на иное он не претендует, хотя на самом деле хотелось прямо посреди чертового парка подхватить на руки и опустить только дома – на постель. Но тем ценнее было мгновение, когда доверие и нежность к нему у Стефана выросли до слова: «Хочу». О, он все силы и способности положил на то, чтобы Стефану захотелось потом повторить. 

И они повторили еще не раз. 

Стефан обычно оставался до утра, иногда на день-другой. А однажды, сильно соскучившись после поездки к семье, жил у него дома почти целую неделю, и Теодор, приходя с работы и наклоняясь за поцелуем, думал о том, что он, в общем-то, не прочь видеть Стефана в своей квартире каждый день – утром, днем, вечером – всегда. Однако до поры приходилось себя одергивать: всему свое время. Ему стоило усилий убедить Стефа, что быть в гостях несколько дней – это нормально. Вряд ли предложение переехать тот примет легче. Хватит пока и того, что его квартира ближе к университету, чем общежитие, что Стефан поэтому даже в будни охотно остается переночевать и вечером, устроившись рядом на диване под большим мансардным окном, пока Теодор просматривает с ноутбука отчеты или новости, разговаривает с ним обо всем на свете, что только придет в голову. Особенно интересны ему были воспоминания Стефана и суждения о жизни. Он запоминал и те, и другие – именно это, в конце концов, в свое время помогло ему разобраться, чем же эта ходячая румынская загадка живет, и найти к нему подход. 

И все так и шло бы без осечек и накладок, если бы не одно «но». Один незаметный, но катастрофический в своей глупости просчет, в одночасье сломавший казавшийся идеально продуманным и точно исполненным сценарий. 

Как и любая серьезная проблема, эта началась блекло, словно обычная бытовая ситуация: на заседании совета директоров лежащий рядом с ним на столе телефон в беззвучном режиме засветил дисплеем; на экране была фотография Стефана. Не дожидаясь, пока телефон завибрирует, Теодор сбросил звонок и сразу же, чтобы Стефану не пришло в голову, что связь сорвалась и нужно перезвонить, отправил из набора шаблонов готовое сообщение о совещании. 

Заседание касалось финансирования новых проектов, поэтому было напряженным и долгим: никому, разумеется, не хотелось вкладывать средства компании в то, что не принесет гарантированного (и немалого) дохода – но и игнорировать более рискованные, но новаторские и перспективные проекты тоже было нельзя, ведь это – ниши на рынке, которые может занять кто-то другой. В общем, когда заседание, наконец, закончилось, и он провел несколько необходимых разговоров с нужными людьми, времени со звонка Стефана уже прошло немало. Взглянув на часы, он вздохнул и взялся перезвонить, но оператор сообщил, что абонент вне зоны действия сети.

«Опять забыл зарядить телефон», - неодобрительно подумал Теодор тогда, убирая мобильный в карман. 

К мобильнику Стефан относился бережно, но рассеяно: уходя, мог оставить дома или, не вытащив из кармана или сумки, пропустить звонок. Теодор напоминал ему о зарядке, когда он ночевал у него – но у Стефана была преддипломная сессия, и последнее время они почти не виделись. 

Сочтя, что Стеф, видимо, звонил, потому что нервничает перед каким-то тяжелым экзаменом, Теодор вернулся к делам, решив, что дождется, когда номер снова станет доступен, и перезвонит. 

Хоть уведомление и пришло еще ночью, увидел он его лишь наутро, когда проснулся. Он набрал номер Стефана, досыпая в кофемашину зерен из неудобно лежащего в руке пластикового пакета. Когда Стефан рассказал о смерти матери и что улетает в Румынию, он сжал пакет в руке так, что кофейные зерна с громким шорохом посыпались в уже почти заполненное отделение, часть упала и с сухим стуком запрыгала по столешнице. Выругавшись одними губами, Теодор поставил дурацкий пакет на кухонную тумбу и, выразив соболезнования, сдержанно, но безапелляционно дал понять, что разговор не закончен – он всего лишь дает Стефану возможность, не отвлекаясь на сторонние вопросы, пройти регистрацию. Стефан согласился, пообещал сообщить, когда будет в Румынии, и повесил трубку. Теодор машинально собрал несколько просыпавшихся кофейных зерен и раздраженно швырнул их обратно в кофемашину, чего обычно себе никогда не позволял, сразу отправляя просыпавшееся в мусорное ведро. 

Рассуждал он так: если он хоть немного знает Стефана – а он за три года узнал его неплохо – то ситуация паршивая. Стефан умница, бесспорно. Но если он мать уважал и ценил, то Стефан свою горячо обожал, и на эмоциях, да еще не имея других родственников, которым можно было бы доверить воспитание младшего брата, может наделать глупостей. Например, не справившись с переживаниями, пустить свою жизнь на самотек – не защитить диплом, остаться в Румынии, устроиться там кем попало на неквалифицированную должность, с соответствующей зарплатой и уровнем жизни… Теодора, понятно, такое развитие событий не устраивало совершенно. 

Утро без встрепанной золотисто-рыжей макушки, только и торчащей из-под одеяла, было каким-то… тусклым. День без присланной спонтанно («Опять обедаешь когда попало?» - «У меня были дела, Тео») зарисовки на салфетке или забавного оборота, встретившегося в книге, был… удивительно небогат на события. Вечер без приятной (не слишком, прямо скажем, выдающейся) тяжести на коленях и объятий тонких рук, негромкого голоса, легкой, слегка озорной улыбки и ставшего уже привычным созерцания ночного неба за разговором, а иногда и бокалом вина… да дерьмо это было, а не вечер. Нужно было что-то делать.

Ему казалось тогда, что далеко не все так печально. Что ситуацию можно исправить. 

Убедить Стефана постараться взять себя в руки и получить диплом удалось просто – достаточно было обрисовать, в общем-то, реальное положение дел. Куда сложнее было с самой защитой. Ни о какой уверенной презентации работы и речи не могло идти: Стефан даже на успокоительном мог впасть в прострацию, говорил медленно и бесцветно, буквально выжимая из себя логичные и последовательные фразы, с трудом фокусировался на нити разговора и легко ее терял. К тому же он, осознавая умом важность диплома, мыслями был все время с братом, и Теодор ничего с этим не мог поделать – спокойствие Стефана напрямую зависело от того, рядом с ним ребенок или нет. 

Сам Октав – или, как его звал Стефан, Тави – хоть, по словам Стефана, и плакал порой по вечерам и видел кошмары, в незнакомой стране несколько отвлекся от горя по маме и даже, немного освоившись, начал проявлять любопытство. Теодор не стремился с ним подружиться – он вообще не был в восторге от маленьких детей – но, разговаривая с деканом факультета об организации традиционной летней практики на базе компании, обмолвился, что обеспокоен судьбой одного студента, кажущегося ему весьма способным. 

«Стефан Драгош?» - удивился декан, узнав, о ком речь. – «Он посещал мой семинар. Очень способный юноша. Разве у него какие-то проблемы?»

Как Теодор и думал, Стефан, договариваясь насчет защиты не со своей группой, а с защищающейся несколько позже, о происшествии и словом не обмолвился, считая, видимо, что тем самым будет прикрывать умершей матерью свои ошибки и недостатки. Он сделал это за Стефана, не забыв упомянуть об Октаве и добавив: «Безусловно, правила есть правила. Но трагедия может случиться с каждым». 

Известие, что на защиту можно будет взять с собой Тави, если тот будет сидеть тихо, Стефана определенно успокоило. О второй части своего намека декану Теодор говорить не стал. Да, он ничего особенного не сказал, формально даже не просил ни о каком снисхождении. Но Стефан – не наивное дитя: он знает, что в современном академическом мире, насквозь прошитом политикой и бизнесом, важно не только что сказано, но кем и как. И слово владельца компании, не только предоставляющей по договору с университетом возможность прохождения практики, но и дающей гранты на научные исследования – это весомое слово. Особенно в глазах декана, буквально два дня назад обмолвившегося, что племянница его жены подала заявку о соискании гранта на исследование в области биохимии. Но Стефану знать, что у него есть небольшая гарантия от чрезмерно каверзных вопросов и нервирующих интонаций, не обязательно. 

«Представляешь», - заедая стресс после защиты мороженым, поведал ему Стефан, когда они сидели в скверике рядом с университетом, - «несколько преподавателей и даже сам декан мне после слушаний выразили соболезнования. Откуда только узнали…»

«Твой научный руководитель, наверное, рассказал», - пожал плечами Теодор и, пыхнув трубкой, уточнил: «Ты ведь его уведомил?»

«Да, я его предупредил перед отъездом…» - рассеяно согласился Стефан, наблюдая, как носится за голубем, которого вознамерился погладить, Октав. 

Еще пару дней Стефан провел в городе – показывал брату Амстердам. А потом сообщил: они возвращаются в Румынию. Там еще завершены не все дела касательно смерти матери и опеки над Тави, обратные билеты куплены были заранее, об этом можно не беспокоиться, а вот за предложение хотя бы довезти до аэропорта большое спасибо. Так просто и одновременно сложно. 

«Спасибо тебе за все», - сказал Стефан перед отъездом; настолько трепетно и нежно, будто прощался навсегда. – «Люблю тебя». 

Теодору горькое ощущение прощания не понравилось, но оно было просто ничтожно по сравнению с осознанием, пришедшим несколько позже: это ведь действительно может быть началом конца. 

Тут-то он понял до конца, какую ошибку совершил на самом деле. Он думал, что Стефан с ним, потому что вместе им хорошо – так было, так будет дальше. Но на самом деле Стефана рядом с ним не держало ничего. А обстоятельства оказались сильнее пресловутого «хорошо». 

И это было… страшно. 

Он действительно мог потерять человека, с которым по-настоящему хотел бы связать свою жизнь. 

Мог. 

Но еще не потерял. 

И не потеряет. 

Человек, у которого (почти) все было под контролем

Всякая любовь, счастливая, равно как и несчастная,   
настоящее бедствие, когда ей отдаешься весь.  
Иван Тургенев

\- Если можно… - взгляд Стефана нервозно обежал часть комнаты и с затравленной осторожностью вновь обратился к мужу: - Я бы хотел переодеться. В этой одежде я уже почти сутки хожу…

Теодор начал кивок еще до того, как просьба была закончена. Ему хотелось как можно скорее вернуться из этого медвежьего угла домой, но отказывать мужу в такой простой и невинной просьбе смысла он не видел. Даже наоборот считал хорошим решением: времени переодевание займет мало, зато у Стефа останется ощущение, что ему, несмотря на его поведение, пошли навстречу. Отчетливый страх Стефана, поначалу даже сквозь раздражение заставлявший чувствовать себя неуютно, Теодора уже почти не смущал. Боится – значит, понимает, каких дров наломал. Значит, начал одумываться. Дальше будет стыд, попытки загладить вину и, наконец, нормальная жизнь. 

На Стефана его жест подействовал ободряюще.

\- И вещи… - он оглянулся на небольшой чемодан, стоявший позади. – Я не все собрал из того, что хотел взять…

«Взять не домой», - раздраженно подумал де Вард, но вслух не сказал: было бы неразумно ради сиюминутного выяснения отношений, которое терпит отлагательства, заглушить неуверенную инициативу Стефана касательно поездки домой. Если ему так нужно уложить в чемодан еще несколько вещиц, чтобы почувствовать себя готовым к отъезду – пусть положит. Меньше будет страдальческих выражений в дороге. У них частный рейс, в конце концов, пилот будет ждать столько, сколько понадобится. 

\- Собирайся, - разрешил Теодор и достал из кармана пачку сигарет.

\- У меня нет пепельницы, - предупредил Стефан.

Теодор посмотрел на мужа. Тот ответил встревоженным, почти испуганным взглядом, словно отсутствие пепельницы было его персональным и очень большим упущением. В любой другой ситуации Тео бы его успокоил, сказав нечто вроде: «Найду что-нибудь». Ведь пепельница – забота обслуги, не Стефана. 

Но сейчас он был слишком зол, поэтому лишь повторил, уже тверже:  
\- Собирайся. 

Стефан, развернувшись на каблуках, молча торопливо удалился в соседнюю комнату. Когда он толкнул дверь, в проеме Теодор увидел часть кровати со сползшим одеялом и лежавшую там же одинокую туфлю. 

Хмыкнув, де Вард на время оставил Стефана в покое и, закурив, принялся изучать гостиную в поисках чего-либо, могущего заменить пепельницу. Перспективнее всего выглядел заваленный разными мелочами и книгами комод, к нему он и направился.

Мелочи при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались скомканными после оплаты счетами, какими-то безделушками, коробочками, в надписях на которых Теодор не без удивления опознал кириллицу. Изогнув бровь, он взглянул на содержимое первой попавшейся. Таблетки. 

И это вместо качественных, индивидуально подобранных у лучших врачей, что он в свое время нашел, препаратов? Вместо проверенных, со сведенными к минимуму побочными эффектами лекарств – какой-то неизвестный русский ширпотреб, неясно откуда добытый?! Блеск. 

Что Стефан, не имея возможности получать препараты по своему рецепту, не стал обращаться к врачам за новым рецептом на фальшивое имя, было понятно: не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, что для денег и связей врачебной тайны, особенно при электронном учете пациентов, не существует, и он тем самым оставит след, замести который – не в его силах. А любой след рано или поздно находится. Но одновременно понятно было и другое: Стефан настолько не хотел, чтобы он его нашел, что сознательно пренебрег своим здоровьем. Если бы дело было только в деньгах, и он бы сделал выбор в пользу более дешевых аналогов, Теодор бы, пожалуй, даже отнесся к этому со снисхождением – финансы в их семье всегда были по его части. Но Стефан так не хотел связываться с документацией, что предпочел… русских! Как он, интересно, разбирался с инструкцией к тому, что ему подсунули? Через Google-переводчик?! 

Теодор не мог сказать, что его больше раздражает в данной ситуации: то, что Стефан настолько отчаянно от него скрывался, или то, что он с потрясающей беспечностью махнул рукой на здоровье. Которое и без того не в лучшем состоянии.

По правде говоря, лет до двадцати восьми де Вард и сам не воспринимал хронические заболевания и разные гипотонии, мигрени и прочие показания как проблемы, серьезные и требующие внимания. Ссылки на это он расценивал как дешевые оправдания и симуляции лентяев и считал жалкими. Когда Стефан однажды небрежно попросил кофе покрепче, потому что у него болит голова («Наверное, опять давление… Ну, у меня это с детства, не обращай внимания»), он не придал этому никакого значения. Теодору даже импонировало, что Стефан не жалуется, как некоторые. Да и на что ему жаловаться? Он энергичный веселый парень, ему всего-навсего девятнадцать, он полон сил и у него нет никаких проблем. Ну, кроме, может быть, некоторой зависимости от кофеина и сладкого, особенно шоколада. Но разве это можно считать поводом для беспокойства? Уж точно не в Нидерландах. 

Как ужасно он ошибался, Теодор узнал за несколько недель до двадцатилетия Стефана. Тот с самого утра был бледнее обычного, выпил две чашки крепкого кофе, но все никак не мог окончательно проснуться. Кофеин его, конечно, несколько взбодрил, но Стеф нет-нет, а прикрывал ладонью рот, зевая, пока собирался в университет. 

«Не засни на занятиях», - усмехнулся тогда Теодор, наблюдая за румыном, привалившись плечом к дверному косяку. У него самого был выходной, и он рассчитывал, пока Стефан будет в университете, посвятить себя некоторым домашним делам – заказать продукты с доставкой на дом, забрать из химчистки свой смокинг и несколько повседневных костюмов… 

«Да я ведь ухожу меньше, чем на три часа», - с улыбкой возразил Стефан и, положив в сумку книгу, поднялся со стула. 

Подъем, хоть и быстрый, не был резким. Но Стефану хватило и этого: краска в одночасье схлынула с его лица, в глазах мелькнул испуг – и вдруг взгляд стал пустым и безжизненным, как у куклы. Он попытался что-то сказать, но вместо этого у него вышло неразборчивое, скомканное бормотание. В следующее мгновение Стефан упал. 

Память отказывала Теодору де Варду редко. Да, по сути, практически никогда. Но две минуты перед тем, как Стефан, наконец, очнулся, он помнил смутно: перед глазами стояло лишь безжизненно-бледное, почти пепельно-серое лицо, побелевшие губы и невозможно яркие, словно забравшие в себя все жизненные силы, золотисто-рыжие пряди, росчерками спадающие на лоб и оттеняющие скулы. Он не сразу понял, что происходит, но успел поймать Стефана у самого пола, не дав удариться головой. Поза вышла неудобной, совершенно обмякшее тело было сложно удерживать, и Теодор не рискнул перенести его на диван – вместо этого он осторожно опустил Стефа на пол, пощупал пульс… И тут же схватился за телефон, потому что пульс едва прощупывался. 

Но самым поразительным и одновременно пугающим здесь было другое. Он как раз набирал номер своего лечащего врача, доктора Йориса Вебера, когда Стефан медленно открыл глаза. Обеспокоенный, Теодор на время отложил телефон и поспешил к нему. Тут-то его и ждало самое неприятное открытие: Стефан не осознавал, в чем дело. Хоть он и успел до обморока осознать, что с ним, первые несколько минут после он не только не помнил и не понимал, что произошло – он, кажется, вообще не мог сообразить, кто он, где он и с кем. На все вопросы, прикосновения, попытки растормошить он отвечал озадаченным взглядом широко раскрытых глаз и молчал. Потом в его взгляде резко появилось узнавание и он заговорил – слабо и тихо, но связно и правильно. 

Первыми словами было: «А ты чего такой, Тео?»

После не слишком цензурного нервного объяснения Стефан вдруг… улыбнулся и сказал: «А, ясно. Не переживай, это нормально». 

Теодор, теперь уже безбоязненно взяв его на руки и перенося на диван, решительно не согласился: «Это ни черта не нормально, Зайка».

«При обмороках всегда так», - возразил Стефан. – «Сейчас все пройдет. Только дай плед, знобит…» 

Теодор уложил румына на диван и подал с кресла мягкий плед, в который тот любил кутаться по вечерам, забравшись с босыми ногами на диван. 

«Лежи», - расправив плед и тут же накрыв им Стефана, распорядился де Вард. – «Сейчас врача вызову».

Стефану часть о враче не понравилась – он кисло поморщился, вяло завозился, закутываясь в плед, и забормотал: «Зачем дергать врача?.. Тео, у меня с детства так, я знаю, что с этим делать…»

Теодор, взяв в руку телефон, молча заканчивал набирать номер, стоя к Стефану боком. Ни о какой химчистке, равно как и об университете, теперь и речи идти не могло. 

С дивана донеслось капризное: «Ну, Теодо-о-ор!..»

«Лежи, я сказал», - спокойно, но твердо адресовал он дивану и приложил к уху телефонную трубку. Стефан не стал больше возражать: его прямо-таки колотило от озноба, и он почти с головой спрятался под плед. 

Доктор Йорис Вебер, молодой, но талантливый врач с частной практикой, по удачному стечению обстоятельств был недалеко – завтракал в непосредственной близости от университета с коллегой, преподающим на медицинском факультете. Приехал он быстро, внимательно выслушал описания симптомов, как внешних (от Теодора), так и внутренних (от Стефана), вежливо задал несколько уточняющих вопросов, замерил имевшимся в его чемоданчике карманным прибором кровяное давление и, наконец, постановил, что Стефану, как гипотонику, спать нужно больше, чем 7-8 часов, и не вставать сразу, а полежать, потянуться, подвигать руками и ногами, посидеть с минуту на кровати, и лишь потом подниматься; что ему необходим свежий воздух и легкая гимнастика на четверть часа несколько раз в день; что нервничать нужно меньше, а конкретно сейчас – отдыхать, пить тонизирующие напитки, питаться соответствующими продуктами. Словом, рекомендаций оказалось много, но все они были легко выполнимы. 

Когда Теодор, проводив доктора Вебера, принес Стефану кружку кофе побольше и плитку темного шоколада, Стеф, нахохлившись в углу дивана, недовольно спросил: «Ну, и зачем мы его вызывали? Он не сказал ничего такого, что бы я не знал. Ну, кроме того, как вставать с постели, чтобы не темнело в глазах» и сердито хлюпнул кофе.

«Все-все знал?» - уточнил де Вард.

«Да», - уверенно подтвердил Стефан.

«Так скажи же мне, Зайка», - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Теодор, - «если ты все эти рекомендации знал, то почему не выполнял?»

Вопрос застиг Стефана врасплох – судя по озадаченному виду, об этом он явно раньше не задумывался. Теодор терпеливо ждал, пока он найдется с ответом. Стефан думал недолго.

«Это риторический вопрос», - ответил он осторожно.

«В каком смысле?» - изогнул бровь де Вард. – «Риторический вопрос не требует ответа. А мой требует».

«В том смысле риторический, что ответа на него у меня нет», - смущенно пояснил Стефан и мило улыбнулся. 

Теодор, фыркнув, не стал настаивать – просто с тех пор в меру возможностей следил, чтобы рекомендации доктора Вебера выполнялись. А зря. Быть может, найди он причины, не приходилось бы теперь разглядывать кириллицу на упаковках таблеток. Раздраженно откинув пачку обратно на комод, к другим, он продолжил поиск. 

На другом краю комода под сильным наклоном стояла небольшая акварель с незамысловатым северным пейзажем – излучина широкой, темно-синей со свинцовым отливом реки с заросшими кустарником и березами берегами. В деликатных, тонких мазках сочного цвета, строго и спокойно выписанных поверх фона из экспрессивных широких мазков, вдохновенно брошенных кистью на мокрую бумагу, Теодор с уверенностью опознал руку мужа. Стефан всегда любил легкую и многогранную, но не прощающую неуверенности акварель больше податливой мягкой гуаши и благородного, но тяжеловесного масла. В университете и в первые годы брака, когда он был занят воспитанием Октава, Стефану обычно не хватало времени, и быстрые зарисовки простой шариковой или гелевой ручкой у него выходили куда чаще, чем работы красками. Позже он рисовал взахлеб. С натуры, по памяти, фантазируя – по-разному. 

Заинтересовавшись скупо, но ясно обозначенным вдали маленьким городком – или, может быть, деревней – Теодор, выдохнув сигаретный дым, взял работу в руки. Оказалось, что подпирала ее толстая, почти выжженная изнутри свеча на подставке. Насмотревшись на акварель, де Вард не без некоторого усилия оторвал приплавившуюся свечу от подставки и поставил ее обратно, за рисунок. Подставку он прихватил вместо пепельницы. 

Сбоку раздался шорох – из спальни, уже сменив брюки и держа в руке другую рубашку, выскользнул Стефан. Он с печально-сосредоточенным видом сделал несколько шагов вдоль стены, не поворачивая головы, но, почувствовав на себе взгляд мужа, на мгновение остановился и поднял на Теодора влажно блестящие заплаканные глаза. Лихорадочный огонек из них уже пропал, осталась лишь горечь и усталость. 

Теодору очень хотелось спросить: «И что, Зайка, стоило оно того?» Но лицо Стефана напоминало брошенную посреди росписи венецианскую маску – бледный лик с болезненно-алой окантовкой вокруг крупных глаз – и отступившая было за злостью тревога, вот уже третий год как неизменно сопутствующая мыслям о муже, снова взяла свое. Он промолчал. Стефан, отведя взгляд, торопливо шмыгнул за ближайшую дверь. Зашумела вода. Ванная, значит. 

Звук текущей под напором воды неравномерно прерывался, съезжал в плеск. Де Вард сел на диван и, делая затяжку, без особого интереса скользнул взглядом по комнате. На глаза попалась лежащая на полу у самого дивана книга, заложенная каким-то конвертом. На конверте виднелась довольно яркая марка с Эйфелевой башней. Счета в таких не рассылают.

«Любопытно», - подумал Теодор и единым слитным движением наклонился, выдернул конверт из книги и выпрямился. 

Как он и ожидал, внутри что-то прощупывалось – Стефан был верен своей привычке вкладывать прочитанное письмо обратно в конверт, независимо от того, отправит он его в мусорную корзину или сохранит. Стряхнув пепел в подставку из-под свечи, Теодор откинулся на спинку дивана и рассмотрел конверт. 

Отправлено из Франции, подписано по-французски, но имя отправителя – по-английски. Маргарет Уильямс. 

«И что же вы, Маргарет Уильямс, желали сказать моему мужу?» - холодно подумал Теодор, извлекая из конверта сложенный вчетверо листок клетчатой бумаги с обрезанным с одной стороны краем – очевидно, из большой тетради на пружинке. 

Просмотрев по диагонали строки письма, он обнаружил, что сказать Маргарет Уильямс желала слова благодарности. Медленно выдохнув дым, пахнущий кофе и лишь едва – табаком, де Вард прочитал письмо внимательно. 

«Дорогой мистер Ионеску! Наконец-то я могу отправить Вам письмо с этой маркой, как когда-то обещала». 

По-английски. Британка?

«Нет слов, могущих передать, насколько я Вам благодарна. Я мечтала учиться в Сорбонне со средней школы, и именно на факультете истории искусств и археологии, но подготовка…»

Причем здесь Стефан?

«Вы, конечно, помните, нас с братьями трое в семье – какой уж тут репетитор… О, я не устану повторять, что мне Вас послало само провидение. После занятий по Skype с Вами я как будто старых знакомых встречала в каждом задании и вопросе!»

«Вот как», - подумал де Вард, дочитывая письмо. – «Преподавал из любви к искусству и человеколюбия, значит?» 

Шум воды стих. За спиной, шмыгая носом, прошел обратно в спальню Стефан. Теодор задумчиво затянулся, отложив конверт на диван.

А ведь это идея – увлечь Стефана чем-нибудь помимо его обычных занятий. В свое время он полагал, что Стефану достаточно будет всего того, о чем обычно так мечтают люди его склада – творчества, саморазвития, что там еще… Но нужно признать, в своих расчетах он ориентировался в значительной мере на известных ему творческих лиц, а те, и будучи, может быть, яркими звездами, личностями были все же довольно посредственными. Им хватало свободы и комфорта, а Стефану… Его домашнему гению было тесно в этих рамках, и если поначалу, изможденный неподходящим ему бытом, он благодарно принял возможность отдохнуть и воспринять то, чего раньше был лишен, то потом ему, конечно, захотелось расправить крылья… А простора не хватило. 

Теодору хотелось думать, что именно это и окажется, в конечном счете, главным объяснением, почему Стефан уехал. Потому что остальные теории были слишком болезненными, а одна, включающая в себя кого-то рядом со Стефаном, и вовсе вызывала глухую ярость. 

Но он уже решил, что к этому вопросу вернется позже. Значит, занятия… 

Что-то сентиментальное, как в случае с этой Уильямс. И безвозмездное.

Теодор посмотрел на конверт еще раз и, закинув ногу на ногу, постучал пальцами по колену. 

Ничего опасного. И ничего дальше Австрии на восток и Британии на север – хватит и этой заполярной дыры. 

Сигаретный дым, отчетливо видный на фоне темных занавесок, словно копируя ход его мыслей, вкрадчиво и гибко проплыл с выдохом вперед. 

Благотворительные акции компании. Ведь все плавятся до состояния карамели, когда речь заходит о благотворительности, верно?

Теодор де Вард в благотворительных акциях видел в первую очередь отличную рекламу и навскидку мог назвать сразу два-три тендера, для получения которых неплохим козырем будет, приобняв за плечи очаровательного и мягкого Стефана, помянуть в одной связке компанию, благотворительность и любимого супруга. Остальное сделают восторженный блеск в глазах Стефана, когда тому зададут несколько вопросов, и серьезное обсуждение без церемониальных публичных расшаркиваний за кулисами. 

Да, пожалуй, зря он отметал этот вариант, считая его для Стефана слишком утомительным – для облегчения работы ведь есть помощники и секретари. Не считая очевидных выгод для компании, это было бы полезным ходом. В том числе и для их семьи: попробуй-ка на эмоциях бросить все и уехать, когда твое лицо знает (а то и обожает) как минимум пол-Европы – а Теодор приложил бы все усилия, чтобы это было так. 

Да, определенно хорошая идея. Нужно будет предложить Стефану. Не сейчас, разумеется. Позже. Чтобы не выглядело, как торг или извинение. Пусть прикладывает руку к организации всяких благотворительных выставок и мероприятий, читает лекции… На что хватит фантазии. В рамках разумного, само собой. Он даже готов смириться с достаточно регулярным присутствием в их доме пары-тройки помощников. Не слишком фамильярных. Это в любом случае лучше, чем если Стефан будет всю работу брать на себя. 

К стойкому убеждению, что Стефан и работа – понятия несовместимые не только в романтической теории, но и на практике, Теодор пришел во время своей первой поездки в Румынию, и позднее только укреплялся в этой мысли. 

После отъезда Стефана они созванивались и переписывались, только для поддержания отношений на прежнем уровне этого явно было недостаточно. График у него всегда был плотный и расписанный на несколько месяцев вперед, но Теодор приложил все усилия, чтобы освободить время для личной поездки. Наметить отъезд удалось на неблизкую дату, зато выкроил он целых пять дней. 

В Бухарест он прибыл рано утром, спустя примерно полгода с того дня, когда сюда с дипломом вернулся Стефан. Стеф в тот день работал – будучи гидом, встречал группу туристов. В аэропорту Отопени они и повстречались.

Теодор, конечно, предполагал, что депрессия после смерти матери, необходимость совмещать работу с домашними делами и в одиночку растить и воспитывать маленького ребенка наложат на Стефана свой отпечаток. Но увиденное превзошло все ожидания: Стеф скользнул к нему полупрозрачной тенью и не столько обнял, сколько прилег головой на грудь, почти обмякая. Прижав его к себе, Теодор невольно вспомнил давнюю мысль о том, что бытовые заботы и рутинная возня – это не для Стефана. 

Не подозревая о его мыслях, Стефан ласково и отчетливо сонно улыбнулся и, отойдя на полшага назад, полез рукой в карман: «Я не могу поехать с тобой домой, в полседьмого прилетит группа… Но я написал адрес… вот, держи, покажешь таксисту… И дам тебе ключи. Чтобы не будить Тави». 

Улыбка Стефана стала виноватой.

«Прости, что так выходит. Я не смог на сегодня отпроситься и приду домой только часам к четырем…»

«Все в порядке», - заверил Теодор. 

На самом деле ничего не было в порядке, и он насчитал уже четыре рекомендации доктора Вебера, которые Стефан, очевидно, не соблюдал последнее время, судя по его состоянию. Но заговорить об этом перед расставанием значит нарушить еще одну, очень важную – «без стрессов». Поэтому он просто поехал к Стефу домой.

Маленькая квартирка в не самом респектабельном, но вполне тихом районе Бухареста вызвала у Теодора сложное чувство, смутно напоминающее печаль. Было видно, что когда-то это жилье было чьим-то домом, чистым и уютным, но вот уже продолжительное время лишено внимания – убирается кое-как, отчасти захламлено, вещи не там, где им полагалось бы быть, а где оставлены или где придется. 

Де Вард как раз созерцал раковину, полную немытой посуды, раздумывая, не сочтет ли Стефан оскорбительным намеком, если гость, пусть даже и любовник, сделает хотя бы часть домашней работы за него, когда из-за спины раздалось с сильным акцентом: «Стефан не может мыть посуду».

Обернувшись, он увидел Октава. Мальчишка был босиком, поэтому и подошел так тихо. Удивленным он не выглядел – значит, Стефан предупредил, что гость приедет сам. 

«Он…» - знания английского мальчику явно не хватало. Он красноречиво пошатнулся, положив ладонь на лоб, и добавил, вспомнив слова: «После работы».

Теодор нахмурился. Выглядело это в лучшем случае как головокружение. 

«И часто он такой?» - спросил он у Октава.

Брат Стефана непонимающе на него посмотрел и пожал плечами. Слова «часто» по-английски он, похоже, не знал. Теодор попробовал снова. 

«Стефан всегда», - он повторил жест мальчишки, - «такой?»

Октав кивнул дважды. Теодор подумал, что Стефана из этих условий нужно вытаскивать. Желательно раз и навсегда. Вечером, когда Стефан вернулся, Теодор добавил к умозрительному плану еще один пункт – «срочно»: после работы Стеф напоминал призрака не только внешностью. Потухший взгляд, выцветший после целого дня говорения голос, вялые движения… И нервы, похоже, совершенно ни к черту – едва зайдя в дом, он с явной тревогой спросил у гостя, где его ключи. Теодор спокойно указал на обувной шкафчик, где те лежали. Стефан с явным облегчением сгреб связку ладонью и сунул ключи в карман пальто.

«Прости, я просто с детства ношу ключи в левом кармане», - смущенно пояснил он, взглянув на озадаченного Теодора, - «и мне как-то уже и неуютно без них. Всегда их с собой беру. Независимо от того, куда и на какой срок ухожу или уезжаю… Наверное, как некий символ, что у меня есть дом, в который я могу вернуться…» 

Теодор понимающе кивнул, на самом деле не слишком сумев вникнуть в чувственные мотивы Стефана, но рационально оценив, насколько для него это важно. Стефан меж тем продолжил: «А может быть, уже и как какой-то оберег. Что вот у меня есть ключи от дома, и дом, и вообще все будет хорошо и я благополучно туда вернусь... Без этого даже в самолете летать как-то не по себе», - неловко улыбнувшись, добавил он. 

Стефан вообще очень вымученно улыбался. Ему явно нездоровилось, и он все норовил куда-то присесть. Однако признать наличие слабости для него, по-видимому, означало нечто вроде опасного себяжаления, и он упорно (и неправдоподобно) сваливал проблемы с самочувствием на погоду. Теодор с мрачным чувством наблюдал, как у Стефана подрагивают пальцы и как затруднительно ему долго удерживать на весу такими пальцами чашку с чаем, и не верил ни слову. Но делал вид, что он менее внимателен и более доверчив, чем в действительности – пока нет плана действий, нечего рушить худо-бедно работающий защитный механизм, благодаря которому Стефан держится.

Вечером, уложив Октава спать, Стефан украдкой заглянул к гостю пожелать спокойной ночи. Оставаться на ночь он не собирался. Он ничего не объяснял Тави относительно специфики «дружбы» с «дядей Тео», не имел ни малейшего понятия, как это сделать… а может, и сомневался, стоит ли вообще что-либо рассказывать, в сложившихся-то обстоятельствах. Как бы то ни было, за весь вечер они по какой-то безмолвной договоренности не позволили себе ничего, что могло бы смутить ребенка, даже оставаясь в комнате наедине (вдруг Тави зайдет?), и довольствовались лишь разговорами по-нидерландски. Однако, присев возле читающего лежа Теодора, Стефан поинтересовался, что он читает, и, слушая рассказ о сюжете незнакомой ему книги, не удержался от соблазна прилечь рядом. В итоге он, в столь уютном положении забыв на время обо всех тревогах, скоро уснул, положив голову Теодору на плечо. Так они и спали вместе на старой кровати, насчет которой де Вард так и не смог решить, это широкая односпальная или тесная полуторная. 

Наутро Стеф рассеянно и одновременно суетливо до нервозности собирался на работу, вести какую-то групповую экскурсию по Бухаресту, а Теодор, наблюдая за ним, вспоминал свои давние размышления о нем как человеке иного мира и думал, что вся эта безрадостная рутина и работа, которую тот воспринимает чрезмерно ответственно, буквально выпивают Стефана. Где его маленькая задорно мигающая на темном небе звезда? Да на нем лица нет! Страшно отпускать одного даже в соседнюю комнату, не то что вести автобусную или, хуже того, пешую экскурсию по городу. Он ведь отлично помнит, как это бывает – белые губы, серое лицо, медленно и неохотно обретающий осмысленность взгляд… Словно маленькая смерть.

Нет, такая жизнь не для Стефана. Нет даже не так. Стефан – не для такой жизни. 

А для какой? Теодору рисовались в голове комнаты его амстердамской квартиры и большой, пусть пока и несколько запущенный, сад недавно приобретенного загородного дома. Там, а не среди толпы галдящих туристов, Стефану было самое место. Но каким образом? Нельзя же просто сказать: «Стефан, брось это все, поехали со мной». Нужна действительно весомая причина для того, чтобы на такое пойти. 

Причину Теодор де Вард искал со всей тщательностью, на какую был вообще способен, для вдохновения поглядывая на удивительно живо для своего отнюдь не бодрого состояния рассказывающего о Бухаресте Стефана. Виды румынской столицы его, на самом деле, занимали мало – он просто не видел смысла сидеть в квартире, когда можно идти рядом со Стефаном и нести за него ярко-красный зонтик – этот типичный аксессуар гидов, не горящих желанием таскать с собой неудобный флажок или какую-нибудь и вовсе невразумительную, громоздкую вещь. Стеф иногда просил его поднять зонт над головой, чтобы отставшие туристы не потеряли группу в толпе, и улыбался, вспоминая их обмен шутками после первой такой просьбы. Теодор смотрел на него и думал, что должен вырвать его из этого убогого мирка, в котором он тонет, как в болоте – ввысь, на вершину. К себе. 

Но как, как, как? Перед самым отъездом на ум вдруг пришли слова матери, произнесенные, казалось, целую вечность назад: «Брак – это вообще чистая формальность. Но формальность сильная, если уметь ей пользоваться». 

Формальность? О, нет, мама. Это то самое что-то, чего им со Стефаном очень не хватало. Связующее звено, которое прочнее любых неудобных обстоятельств.

В Амстердам он улетал с обещанием Стефана беречь себя и пока еще не слишком детальным, но четким планом действий на будущее. В том, что Стефан согласится, он не сомневался – разве могут губы сказать «нет», когда глаза молча сияют: «Да!» 

Впрочем, чтобы губы это «да» озвучили, постараться все же пришлось. 

Был март. Погода стояла холодная и капризная, и когда Стефан предложил прогуляться, Теодор резонно усомнился, стоит ли. Стеф, мельком оглянувшись на игравшего рядом Тави, ответил ровным тоном – видимо, чтобы не встревожить всегда сильно переживающего за него брата: «Мне не хватает воздуха». Во взгляде его при этом было такое отчаяние, что сразу становилось ясно – речь не о том, что он недостаточно гуляет. 

Они вышли на улицу под проливной дождь. Теодор держал над их головами зонт – тот самый, ярко-красный. Стефан, на холодном воздухе почувствовав себя лучше, шел рядом, обняв его за державшую зонт руку у локтя и почти прижимаясь вплотную. Обычно он на это не решался, но сейчас улица была безлюдна, и он позволил себе в Бухаресте то же, что безо всякой опаски делал в Нидерландах. 

«Что у тебя случилось?» - спросил де Вард.

Стефан в принципе многое принимал близко к сердцу, но «задыхаться» начинал только во время действительно серьезных переживаний. За зиму он сильно сдал, конечно, но все равно ни одно из известных Теодору жизненных обстоятельств на причину не тянуло. Значит, что-то произошло буквально накануне его приезда.

Ответ Стефана его догадки только подтвердил.

«Мне последнее время нездоровилось. Ну, то есть, прям совсем – так, что я просто не мог встать и целый день лежал, спал, а Тави приходилось обо мне заботиться, пока я не оклемаюсь. Бедный ребенок… Еще Тави недавно болел, я сначала за ним ухаживал, потом сам заразился… В общем», - с мрачной усмешкой подвел итог Стефан, - «мне на работе намекнули, что экскурсии – это, вероятно, не мое. Сам виноват, конечно… Но понимаешь, я объяснял, просил… Умолял хоть немного повременить, мне же нужно содержать ребенка, а работа мгновенно не ищется…»

Резкий порыв ветра разметал волосы Стефана и едва не вывернул в обратную сторону зонт. Стефан, полупростуженно шмыгнув носом, с недовольством убрал попавшую в рот прядку и тихо, устало подвел итог: «Да и пошли они. На первое время денег хватит, что-нибудь найду…»

«Не спеши», - перебил Теодор. 

Стефан взглянул на него непонимающе: «Почему?»

Они как раз проходили мимо скамейки. Теодор увлек Стефана к ней. Вынув из кармана платок, смахнул с ажурного кованного подлокотника влагу, усадил туда Стефа, держа зонт уже по большей части над ним одним. Тот пребывал в замешательстве и смотрел заинтригованно.

«Стефан», - спокойно, без излишней (и румына откровенно напрягающей) торжественности, произнес он, - «ты знаешь, я тебя люблю».

«Я тебя тоже», - ответил Стефан.

Но Теодор продолжал: «Не просто люблю – обожаю. И очень хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив».

Стефан позднее признался ему, что в тот момент подумал, что это – прощание, и сейчас он лишится не только работы, но и любимого человека. Самому Теодору тогда и в голову не пришло, что тот с трепетом внимает каждому его слову отнюдь не в томительном предвкушении. Поэтому удивились оба. Стефан – когда Теодор закончил: «И готов заботиться о твоем счастье каждый день и час. Давай поженимся». Теодор – когда Стефан, округлив глаза, оторопело уточнил: «В каком смысле?»

Но, в отличие от Стефана, взять над собой верх удивлению он не позволил и уверенно продолжил свою линию: «В прямом, Зайка. Или ты принципиально против браков?»

«Н-нет, но…» - Стефан смущенно опустил взгляд. – «Это так… внезапно… Мне надо подумать». 

Памятуя, как долго Стеф думал над однополыми отношениями, Теодор допускать тайм-аутов не собирался. 

«О чем подумать?» - невинно задал он коварный в своем простодушии вопрос. Стефан, как и следовало ожидать, вразумительного ответа дать не смог. – «Мы с тобой уже четвертый год вместе, неужели я хоть раз дал повод усомниться в себе?» 

«Нет», - торопливо качнул головой Стефан.

«Тогда что тебя смущает?» - ласково поинтересовался он, положив ладонь Стефу на плечо. – «Тави? Он любит тебя и все поймет. Проконсультируемся у детского психолога по этому поводу, если что. Жилье и деньги вообще не проблема. Так в чем дело?»

«Да я сам не знаю», - виновато вздохнул Стефан, открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но, подняв голову и посмотрев в глаза Теодору, окончательно смешался и уткнулся взглядом в землю: «Наверное, это все нервное». Помолчав, он вскинул голову и выпалил, словно решившись все-таки перейти невидимый Рубикон: «Я… Я согласен, да…»

Неужели все это и вся их жизнь до и после для Стефана настолько обесценилась, что он с этим просто расстался и уехал? Долго же ему придется объясняться по этому поводу... Рывком поднявшись, Теодор заглянул к мужу:  
\- Ты долго там еще? 

Стефан, от неожиданности вздрогнув и едва не уронив только что сложенную вещь, пробормотал:  
\- Сейчас…

«Сейчас» в подобных ситуациях у Стефана значило: «Я и не думал заканчивать, но если так надо, то дай мне пару минут, и я буду готов к выходу». Вполне удовлетворившись этим ответом, Теодор вернулся в гостиную и, прихватив с собой импровизированную пепельницу, прошел на кухню. Здесь, как он и прикинул, только придя, было окно, выходящее на улицу. Отодвинув шторку, он постучал по стеклу. В ночной тишине звук был громким и разносился далеко. Прогуливавшийся неподалеку от припаркованной машины таксист, услышав, встрепенулся и не с первой попытки, но нашел взглядом кухонное окно. Теодор махнул ему рукой. Таксист, кивнув, стал садиться в машину. Теодор, отвернувшись от окна, отставил на столешницу отслужившую свое свечную подставку и вдавил в нее окурок. С улицы понесся звук заводящегося автомобиля. 

Стефан, поняв, что это за ними, слабо крикнул из спальни:  
\- Уже иду!

«Уже иду» означало: «Не ругайся, я правда уже почти все». Теодор, хмыкнув, крикнул в ответ, уходя с кухни:  
\- Давай быстрее, Стеф!

Он подхватил стоявший возле дивана чемодан и отнес к двери. Тут же стояла почти пустая вешалка – на ней висели лишь куртка, пальто, зонт и свисающий едва ли не до пола шарф. Охваченный скептическим интересом, Теодор прикинул, в чем при нынешней погоде мог ходить Стефан. Наиболее логичным ответом выглядело лиловое пальто – достаточно легкое для лета, достаточно теплое для непривычного к северным широтам Стефа. 

Невольно затаив дыхание, Теодор сунул руку в левый карман. В руке у него оказалась связка из двух сцепленных друг с другом брелков – на одном знакомые до последнего излома ключи от амстердамской квартиры, на другом – от калитки и дверей загородного дома. 

Выходит, напрасно он дал волю гневу и начал с «кнута»…

Положив ключи обратно, де Вард подошел к спальне и столкнулся со Стефаном в дверях.

\- Нужно что-нибудь нести? – спросил он. 

\- Нет, - качнул головой Стеф, сжимая в руке ремень от небольшой туристической сумки, висящей у него на плече. 

\- Тогда в Хейбуктмоен, - решил Теодор. 

Стефан кивнул – а что ему оставалось? Разве что, надевая пальто, мысленно проститься с маленьким, простым домом, который не смог стать для его разъедаемой тревогами и болью души тихой гаванью, но был, по крайней мере, достойным, а порой даже и уютным пристанищем, покидать которое… вообще-то, было больно. 

Не рискуя оглядываться, чтобы не расчувствоваться еще сильнее, он как раз спускался с высокого крыльца, когда Теодор, вынеся его чемодан, свободной рукой, а может, и ногой, чтобы не тратить время, с силой захлопнул дверь. Стефан невольно содрогнулся от раздавшегося в тишине громкого хлопка, слившегося со звуком автоматически сработавшего замка. 

Пути назад не было. 

________________  
* Dunhill – марка сигарет, производимых на Кубе с 1907. Одна из старейших, элитных и самых дорогих марок мира. Существует также отделение компании Dunhill – Alfred Dunhill Ltd, специализирующееся на производстве мужских товаров класса люкс – ювелирных аксессуаров, одежды (естественно, индивидуальный пошив), кожаных изделий, пишущих принадлежностей, зажигалок, парфюмерии и часов.


End file.
